Amore Cieco
by sitarra
Summary: Dana Scully never thought she’d ever be in an actual relationship with the one and only Fox Mulder. MSR. Finished. Chapters 12 and 13 added
1. L'inizio

Title: Amore Cieco

Author: sitarra

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Dana Scully never thought she'd ever be having casual sex with the one and only Fox Mulder.

Rating: M

Spoliers:Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into season 8 only with a twist

A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.

Translation: Blind Love

Progress: WIP

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

amore disinvolto

After seven years she never thought it would happen. She never even anticipated it or toyed with the thought. But she didn't hate it. Quite the opposite in fact.

Dana Scully never thought she'd ever be having casual sex with the one and only Fox Mulder.

It all started after that kiss on New Year's Eve. She could have responded better to the kiss but she froze. She should have let it be but he looked so irresistible. After the sling came off so did the clothes. The details were still a bit fuzzy about that night and it had been two weeks!

She remembered they were watching one of those sci-fi movies he loved when he made the first move. She tried to ignore him but it was hard to ignore the blissful feel of light kisses to her neck and a hand on her thigh. After a minute the kisses became firmer to the point of bruising and hands began to roam. She also began to respond.

That's where it started to get fuzzy.

She couldn't remember the journey from his couch to his bedroom but maybe that was because she was too focused on what his lips were doing to hers. She remembered how skilled he was with those lips. They were still giving her chills.

He had been so gentle but knew how to be rough when needed. He'd gently laid her down on his bed and slowly covered her body. Their lips never parted. Her hands had begun to pull at his clothing.

When she looked back on it as she so often did, she wasn't ashamed at how she acted. Or reacted for that matter. She'd been fighting her true feelings long enough and she knew how he felt. He never tried to hide it but he didn't exactly flaunt his feelings.

She could still feel his hands making their way over her body, pulling at clothes or caressing skin. His hands were surprisingly soft. She still blushed at the trail they took.

Breathing grew shallow and sparse by the time all clothes were gone. She'd admired his body for the first time outside of medical reasons. She'd blushed as he admired hers. Before he joined his body to her, his voice whispered in her ear.

"This doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

She looked up at him. She could see actual fear in his eyes. But she could also see something else. Something she often saw in his eyes but denied she saw it. She knew then that she wasn't ready for a deeper relationship, as much as she wanted it. Then again, spontaneous and casual sex wasn't exactly her either.

She'd simply kissed his full lower lip and pulled him closer to her.

"If it's all right with you," she'd whispered, "I'll decide later."

He gave her a bright smile before lowering himself into her. A moan had immediately filtered its way through her body.

"Nothing wrong with that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

continuato nel capitolo uno…


	2. Prendere in giro

Title: Amore Cieco

Author: sitarra

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Dana Scully never thought she'd ever be having casual sex with the one and only Fox Mulder.

Rating: M

Spoliers:Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into season 8 only with a twist

A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.

Translation: Blind Love

Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sbalzi_

Scully knocked on Mulder's apartment door but she received no answer. She used her key to let herself in but she found no sign of him. She strolled leisurely through the small but cozy apartment, looking for a sign of where he could be.

The kitchen offered no help nor did the living room. She slowly made her way to his open bedroom door. She hadn't been in there since that night. They'd been over at her place a few times since then.

The bed was unmade, the sheets were rumpled, and there were clothes on the floor. All typical Mulder. It was an oddly comforting image. All that was missing was Mulder himself.

She swept her gaze across the room before rushing out of the apartment. She should have known he'd go there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pallacanestro_

The sound of the basketball was rhythmic on the black top. The sun had just started to set but for the players it didn't matter. There was a chill in the air but they didn't seem to notice. Hardly any other people were in the park, dinner calling them away.

Scully found herself sitting on the bleachers. She pulled her coat tight around her to ward off the wind. Sometimes it felt like she was always cold. Of course anybody would feel like that after strong arms unwrapped themselves from around their body.

Her eyes focused on the game in front of her. There weren't as many people as she was used to seeing, only four, but it was just as aggressive. Her eyes moved to one body in particular, her eyes traveling the length o f his body. She could count the number of times she'd seen him play on one hand but she wouldn't trade the experience for anything.

Mulder was definitely made to play sports.

Despite his earlier complaints about being old, he moved with ease up and down the court. He had on an old Knicks jersey and his running shorts, the items that led her to him.

She noticed how the setting sun hit him just right, accenting all the right things. That's when he caught her watchful eye. She could feel a faint smile spread over his lips. She smiled back in spite of herself.

A slap on his back brought him back to the present.

"Just a few more minutes and then you can get to the beautiful woman," an opposing team member said. Mulder took the offered ball from him but kept his eyes on Scully.

"Yeah, we can whip your ass and she can pick up the pieces," another said.

"I might have to let you," Mulder said, pulling his attention back to the game. "Just this once."

After a few quick moves and a lot of passing the ball, Mulder finally shot the last point from half court.

"But you guys have never beat us and I'm not about to let you start," Mulder finished. A few quick pats on the back and handshakes and Mulder was hastily moving toward the bleachers, only stopping to pick up his bag.

She didn't bother to sand as he stopped in front of her.

"Look at this, my own personal cheerleader," he joked. "But you're out of uniform. Where's the short skirt and pom-poms?"

She smiled and played along. "I traded them in for a strict wardrobe and a gun. Sorry."

She motioned for him to sit next to her.

"You are quite the basketball player, Mulder. Sometimes I forget you play other sports."

He sat closer to her, not caring about being in public. The lights around the park were starting to come on. The sun had gone down. Cars could be heard in the background from the nearby highway. Dogs were barking not far away in a playful manner to their owner. Crickets were letting their songs be heard. The two lovers were one step closer to letting their desires be known.

"Baseball holds no thrill for me anymore," he confessed, staring up at the blurry stars in the sky.

"And why's that?'

His eyes met hers. "Because it doesn't have you."

"Mulder," she blushed. "Sweet talk doesn't work one me."

"I know. That's why I have to try extra hard. You're a hard woman to impress, Scully," he pointed out. "But I don't mind. I welcome the challenge."

"That's good because I like making it challenging."

Their eyes twinkled as they both looked up at the sky. Lights from the city drowned out most stars but a few could be seen. They shined brightly back down at the pair, twinkling as if withholding a secret from them.

"So Betty," her elbow jabbed his side, "what are you doing here?"

"I went by your apartment but you didn't answer. Your missing shoes and shorts have it away."

"Coming y to check up on me?"

"Maybe. I wanted to see how you were. You didn't seem too happy when you left the airport. I thought I'd come over, we'd get dinner, and talk," she suggested.

Mulder glanced over at her, a pleasant expression on his face. He hadn't expected this. But he just smiled and nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Conversacione al minimo _

Mulder listened to Scully talk about their most recent case as he cleaned up the remains of dinner.

"Maybe they used up the source of the power," she was saying from his dining room. She had spent the last five minutes coming up with reasons why they weren't affected by the speed.

"Yeah but how?" he countered.

"I don't know," she said lamely. Her voice got farther away. He could just picture her making herself at home on his couch. It was a nice image.

"Maybe when Max was host, and the Chastity, it stopped the speed altogether," she continued suggesting. "It could happen, Mulder."

"I know; it's just not a good enough answer right now."

He flipped the lights out in the kitchen after making sure everything was cleaned up. He made sure everything else was in order as he trekked through to his living room. He always wanted his apartment to look presentable for Scully.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

She always managed to take his breath away. There wasn't anything special about where she was sitting or how she was sitting. She was just … beautiful.

They hadn't spoken about what had happened between them a few weeks ago or just a few nights ago. He was amazed he hadn't brought it up. He was also amazed nothing between them had changed. They were closer, though.

The sex had been amazing. He didn't think anything could feel that good. He was surprised at how relaxing it was. He never remembered it being that way. He was tense when he made the first move on his couch but she quickly got rid of that.

He remembered how strong he came on when they fell into bed and how scared he was she wouldn't like it. Normally she called a lot of the shots, no matter how much it looked like he was in charge. He always figured her as being dominant in bed but boy, was he wrong. She let him take over completely. And judging from her moans and sighs, she liked it. She liked it a lot.

He'd thought of that night many times since then. They were often his last thoughts before he went to bed. Sometimes it was so real he could still hear her calling out his name.

"Mulder? You okay?" Scully brought him back to the present. He was grateful the apartment was dark to hide the flush that came over him.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking," he apologized. He took his seat next to her. One thing he knew he was hearing was his mind and body telling him he had to have her. She looked too good for him to pass it up.

"I asked you why it bothered you so much to not come into the power of speed," Scully continued, eyeing him suspiciously.

He fidgeted in his spot. "I don't know. It just did."

"Does it still?"

"No." He sounded unconvincing.

"Mulder," her tone sounded of that of a mother, "does the thought of aging scare you?"

He remained silent in his spot.

"Is that it? Do you think you're old now?"

"Maybe," he broke down. "There's just a lot of stuff I've always wanted to do and I've never done it. I'd like to do it before I die."

"It's not like you're going to die tomorrow." He gave her a pointed look. "Just think of it that way. You have plenty of time to do whatever it is you want."

"Really?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Her body moved closer to his. "You're not old, Mulder. You're thirty-nine. You have plenty of time left. Provided you don't get shot, at least."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I feel so much better."

She took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Listen carefully. You are not old." She spoke slowly as if he were a child. Sometimes he did act like one, though. "Think of now as the prime of your life. And you are in perfect health—most of the time."

He grumbled a response.

"Mulder, nod your head and say you believe me." His head nodded slowly between her hands. The reward was worth it. Her bright smile; a _rea_l smile.

"Good. Besides as long as I'm around, no one's going to shoot you," Scully assured. "Maybe that should teach you not to ditch me."

"I haven't ditched you in a long time," he immediately defended.

She chuckled at his outburst. She slowly let her fingers move from his face, trailing them down to his lips where she lingered.

"Relax," she murmured. "I was only teasing." Her eyes were fixated on his lower lips.

"You tease me enough, I think I'm actually starting to die from it," he joked lightly but something in his voice told her he was serious.

"It's your fault. All that flirting for seven years." Her voice lowered to a whisper. She moved her face closer to his, close enough to kiss she noted. "It's payback time."

His lips were on hers in an instant. Yep, he still knew how to kiss. and he remembered how she liked it, too. She could feel his hands running up her back, massaging deeply. He tugged her shirt off next and began placing a trail of fire down the side of her face to her neck.

Her hands grasped at his still covered shoulders, taking fistfuls of fabric in each hand. She could feel the sense of euphoria rushing to her head. Then, she felt herself being lowered to his couch. His lips never moved.

A million feelings and thoughts were rushing to her head but she fought to push them out. The emotions she was feeling were too good to focus on anything else.

"Bedroom," she managed to gasp out just before he could rid her of her pants. His hands abandoned their post and wrapped around her waist.

The sound of the squeal she gave when he lifted her off the couch, he had to admit, made him that much more aroused. Any sound she made did, even the tone of her angry voice. If anything, that one did it to him the most.

He gently laid her one his bed, not so quick to get rid of feeling her fingers raking through his hair. He felt a tightening in his abdomen and pulled back to look at the source below him.

He untangled her hands from his hair and laced their fingers together. She gave him a quizzical eyebrow raise. He just stared at her, something unexplainable written on his face. He flexed his fingers around hers, loving how easily they fit together.

"Mulder, what?" Scully questioned, hoping he wasn't backing out of it. Evidence against her thigh told her otherwise but there was still that look on his face.

Slowly he shook his head. "Nothing. Just admiring the view."

He didn't let her answer, instead just kissed her slowly to the point of torture.

The rest of her clothes came off following shortly by his. They both did their exploring, both making sure to take their time. The other got fed up with it eventually and they played the game all over again.

When he joined with her, they let out a similar sigh. She could feel a sense to tranquility come over her. All was right with the world as long as they were together like this.

He took hold of her hands as he moved with her. She was focused solely on what his body was doing to her, the pleasure that derived from it that she had never felt before meeting him. His lips often caught hers, making her breath catch in her throat. She swore they were on, that their souls were connected. They were always like on but this was different. Everything about it felt different, better. They had a deeper connection now.

Later they lay tangled together on rumpled sheets, both sets of eyes wide open. Her head rested on his chest, one arm draped over his chest, lazily moving her fingers against the sensitive skin of his side, making him jump occasionally. Her other arm was cramped between them but not uncomfortably. Her fingers were lazily playing with his. She'd thrown one leg over his, occasionally teasing him by seductively moving her leg.

She listened to the sound of their breathing in the dark room. The only other sound was the ceiling fan slowly moving to cool their bodies.

"Have you ever wanted to learn another language?" Mulder asked absently, stroking her forearm.

"What?"

"Another language. Did you ever want to learn one to the point of fluency and not just enough to get by?" he repeated.

She looked up at his, her chin resting against his shoulder. "I guess. What language?"

"Any language. It doesn't matter."

"Okay then. I'd have to say I'd like to learn Italian or better Latin. But Latin's dead and I prefer to listen to Italian."

"Really, Scully. You listen to Italian?"

"Opera and composers mostly. What about you, Mulder?"

"I don't like Opera," he joked.

"Mulder."

"I don't know what language I'd pick. Maybe I'd learn a little bit of all of them."

He was silent after that; she thought he'd gone to sleep. But the caresses to her arm and the feather light touch of his fingers were still there. His eyes were shut though. She found it the perfect opportunity to observe him.

His breathing was deep and even, that of a man who was in deep sleep and not wide awake like she knew he was. The lines present on his face during the day were missing, replaced now with a serene look. She smiled when she thought about why it was there. He looked beautiful just as he always did. She found herself privileged to view him as she was now.

She pressed a long kiss into his shoulder before relaxing against him once more. His grip tightened around her before she felt him take a deep breath.

"Scully, can I teach you more about baseball?"

She smiled lightly. "Yes, Mulder. I would love to know more about baseball."

"Can we plan it soon? I want it to be soon." His voice was getting lower; she knew he was fighting sleep.

"Mulder, go to sleep," she instructed.

"Mmm 'kay. You gonna stay all night?"

She caressed his stomach lovingly. "Yes, I'll be here. Now go to sleep." He was out soon after that. She wasn't far behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

continuato nel capitolo due…

"We must shake off the rusty shackles of the past, observe the present for what it is, and the future for what it will become."


	3. Messo a nudo

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: bellydancergirl7...  
Distribution: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H,  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist. This one is for Orison  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Translation: Blind Love  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_preghiera_

January 9, 2000

Scully's apartment

"He was evil, Mulder. I'm sure about that, without a doubt. But there's one thing that I'm not sure of."

"What's that?"

"Who was at work in me. Or what… what made me pull the trigger."

"You mean if it was God?"

Scully looked up at him with sad eyes. "I mean… what if it wasn't?"

He had no answer for that. Besides, she might get defensive or angry with anything he had to say on the matter. In his opinion, Donnie Pfaster deserved what he'd gotten. Even if at that exact moment he wasn't a threat, he would have surely killed again somehow. And Mulder wasn't about to let that next someone be Scully. If Scully hadn't shot him, he sure would've if Pfaster had made even one move toward her.

"How about we get some of your stuff together and head over to my place?" Mulder suggested, brushing his fingers across her cheek. Aside from her lip and nose, Pfaster hadn't done anything to her face. It was the rest of her body he had yet to see that he feared was where the most bruises were.

She nodded and got off her bed.

"If it's okay with you, I can get the guys over here and clean up for you. They'd be more than willing," Mulder suggested, his body itching to help her.

"I'd appreciate it." She went about packing her overnight bag with a few days worth of clothing. He knew he should have left the room but she never said anything and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He surveyed the room, taking in the damage. Judging from the fact that all the damage was in her bedroom he guessed Pfaster had surprised her and she had reacted immediately. At least he knew she fought him off as much as possible.

He returned his focus to her only to find her unbuttoning her shirt.

"You can do that later," he told her, stepping forward to stop her movements. "You can wear them out of here."

"I want out of them now. I don't want them on me. I want them burned." Her voice was starting to whine. He put his hands on hers to gain her attention.

"Please, for my sake, wait until we're at my place. I'll give you something to wear," he pleaded. "I want to make sure you're all right."

She would have protested if not for the look on his face. And as much as she wanted the clothes off, she wanted him to know she was fine.

She nodded her head and was happy to see him smile.

"Are you ready? Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I just need a few things from the bathroom."

He carried her bag for her but left for the living room when she turned to the bathroom. The police were still there as was Skinner. They were probably waiting for his statement.

"Sir, I'll be taking Agent Scully now," Mulder told his boss. "I'll be by in the morning to give my statement. I don't think Agent Scully should have to relive this experience anymore."

"I agree with that. I assume you'll be taking her to her mom's?"

"No, she'll be coming with me," he corrected. "I want to keep an eye on her."

Skinner nodded understandingly. Both their eyes shifted to the hall when they saw her enter the kitchen. Mulder immediately recognized the uneasy look on her face. He quickly snatched up her coat from the back of the couch.

"Mulder…" her voice shook. He hurried to her side. He put her coat on her and took her bag.

"Let's get out of here, Scully," he said, shuffling her to the door.

"Agents." They both stopped in their tracks. "You can take off as long as you need. Both of you."

Mulder was the only to react, but there was no denying the confused look on his face. Nonetheless he expressed his thanks.

Skinner watched the two together. It was amazing. Scully could stare down a man twice her size but now she looked so fragile. She looked so tiny next to Mulder; he'd never thought of her that way.

Just before they left, Mulder put his arm around her waist when she wrapped her arms around herself. It was an oddly assuring image. He could see Mulder speaking softly to her on their way out. He'd give up a lot to know what was said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_sicurezza dell'armi_

Mulder's apartment

He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist as soon as the elevator doors shut. She clutched tight at him, inhaling his scent. She buried her face in his shirt. He could do nothing but wrap his arms around her.

He was please when she kept her hold on him by the time they reached his floor. He quickly discovered though that walking was a difficult take like that.

"Scully, either you have to let go or I carry you," Mulder pointed out.

"Carry me then."

He rolled his eyes. As much as he would have loved to do that, he knew after a few steps she'd demand to be put down. "Scully."

"You can walk. Just guide me with you."

And he did so. He kept his arms wrapped around her and rested his chin on her head.

"The keys are in my pants pocket," he told her after realizing he didn't put them in his jacket like he thought. His body went stiff when her dainty fingers slipped into his pocket.

He swiftly unlocked the door and ushered them inside. She still didn't let go. He had to pry her arms from around him. 'She must really be shaken up.' He quickly shed her from her coat as well as removed his own. They found each other again, both getting much needed comfort.

"I want to change now, Mulder," said the small voice from the small woman. He slowly began to usher her to his bedroom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_contusioni guarire _

It amazed him that his body had no immediate response to Scully removing her shirt in the dim light of his bedroom. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that he saw deep red and purple bruises as soon as the shirt fell to the floor.

"Scully, why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. He reached out from his place on the bed to touch one that looked the most painful. She inhaled sharply when he touched it.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized. He replaced his fingers, making sure to touch lightly. He could see the miniscule cuts from the glass in her back. Dark lines ran down her back.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not so bad. It was worse earlier."

"You'll be sore tomorrow, I bet," he observed. "I have some cream that'll help it. Wanna try that?"

"Might as well." Her pajama pants came off next, not at all bashful about undressing in front of him anymore.

He handed her an old blue shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black pajama bottoms. "The clothes as promised. You can put those on while I get the cream and turn off the lights in the other room."

He was gone and back in record time. Scully had put on the pants and rolled them a few times at her waist to avoid tripping on them. She'd only put her arms through the sleeves and arranged it so she was covered but her back and sides were accessible. She sat at his headboard with her knees up to her chest and pillows piled behind her back. She looked so breakable.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll try to be as gentle as I can?" he suggested, waving the bottle in the air.

She didn't answer, just laid down slowly on her stomach taking a pillow with her to lay her head on. He was somewhat reluctant to join her on the bed but after seeing her bruises again, he uncapped the bottle.

She didn't jump when he began to rub it on her like he thought she would. She just buried her head deeper into his pillow.

"I called the guys while I was out there," he said to break the silence. "They're going to be over there first thing in the morning. They also might come over to see how you're doing later."

She had no response. It worried him. He finished fairly quickly with her back considering the state of it. After easing her up, and after checking to make sure her front side had no bruises, he helped ease the shirt down. He switched places with her so that she was reclining once again against the pillows. He pulled her feet onto his lap and began to soothe sore muscles.

"Thank you," she muttered. "That feels nice."

"I aim to please," he said, relieved she was talking. He took a good, long look at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she said without hesitation. "Not yet."

"All right. We'll come back to it. Do you want me to sleep in here or do you…"

"No," she practically yelled. "No, I want you to sleep in here with me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Good because I didn't want to leave you alone tonight," he confessed. He switched feet but kept his eyes on her. He didn't like the look he saw there. He didn't want her shutting herself out from him. He could tell she was trying not to think about what had happened.

"You know, it is okay to think about or talk about it," he piped up. "It'll be good for you."

That seemed to do the trick.

"I was so scared," she cried. Tears began to pour down her face. "If I hadn't seen the clock go out or the bible moved, I wouldn't have known he was there. I'd probably be dead right now!"

Mulder stopped his massage and moved to sit next to her. He gently eased her into his arms, being mindful of her back, and let her body curl into his.

"You were right," she continued. "I shouldn't have done the case with you. I should've stayed away from it the minute we heard about it."

"It wouldn't have done any good. He would have found you anyway. He was set on you."

"And I should have seen that."

He rocked her gently as well as he could in their positions, letting her cry. She needed it out of her system. She wouldn't heal otherwise. So he did the best he could do to comfort her. He whispered assuring words in her ear, gently stroked her legs in her curled up position. He would do anything just to make her feel better.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_incubi e uno spuntino di mezzantotte _

Mulder must've fallen asleep sometime in the night because the next thing he knew he was being woken up by the thrashing from Scully next to him. He had to duck his head to keep from getting hit.

"Scully, wake up, it's a nightmare," he said loudly. He quickly held down her hands to keep her from hurting herself, and him for that matter. As soon as he that however her whole body flew off the bed, her eyes wide open.

His arms went around her. "Relax, Scully. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now," he kept repeating.

She frantically looked around the room looking for proof that what he said was true. Her eyes eventually found his in the dark room and he hated the tears he saw there.

"You're safe now, Scully. He can't hurt you anymore," he promised. She nodded her head slowly and sniffled loudly, keeping her tears at bay. But when he placed a hand on her back when he knew it wasn't bruised, all her walls collapsed.

She crumbled into his arms unable to stop the tears. She clutched tightly to his shirt as he laid them back down. she hated showing weakness and he knew that. He'd just wish she realized that no matter what he wasn't going to judge her.

"It was so real," she finally spoke some ten minutes later. "And you didn't make it in time."

"I'll always make it in time," he immediately corrected. "Not matter what. Nothing could keep me away."

He pulled her closer, practically onto his lap, and buried his face in her hair. Her hold on his shirt had somewhat loosened but she was still batting away her tears. He ran a hand as gently as he could up and down her back. His other kept contact with her, their fingers gently touching.

"Will the memory ever go away?" she asked timidly.

"In the ideal world yes. But here you never really forget the pain," he told her honestly. "I'll do anything to help take away the memory though."

She turned her head up to look him square in the eye. "Help me feel clean."

"What?"

"I just, I feel so dirty. It's like he's still on me."

"I can go run a shower or bath if you prefer one," he offered, oblivious to what she was really saying. He started to get up when her arm caught him.

"That's not what I meant." He caught her eyes and saw what she was hinting at. His eyes widened when he settled back in his spot.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't' want to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and he had to stop and admire that for a second. "Mulder, he didn't rape me. He just bruised me."

"I know but Scully…" She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. She replaced her finger with her lips, placing a chaste kiss there.

"Please Mulder." Her whisper came out husky and as much as he didn't want to hurt her, he could never resist that voice.

Slowly, like in a trance, he nodded. "But if anything makes you feel uncomfortable, let me know. I don't want to hurt you, Scully."

"You could never hurt me, Mulder. Not intentionally anyway." He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her.

She would always recall how sweet and gentle he was that night. He went slowly for her sake but that just added to the pleasure.

He stripped off her pajama pants first, trying to prepare seeing the bruises. He trailed kisses up and down both legs, his eyes often locking with hers. After he removed her shirt she quickly rid him of his. He didn't even notice. He was too focused on the darker bruises on her sides and stomach.

"They'll heal, Mulder," Scully reminded him.

"I know but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love to kill him if he weren't already dead." The look on her face told him to stop talking.

He placed gentle kisses just above her navel, his fingers pressing into her hips. "You're beautiful, Scully. So beautiful," he praised. She scoffed at his words. "No, I mean it. I know you never like to hear it because you think it means people don't see you as intelligent."

She gave him a confused look. "How do you…?"

"I know you, Scully. I know the way you think." He moved up her body to look in her eyes. "But Scully when I say it, you have to believe me. I know how beautiful you are. Inside and out. You are a beautiful, kind soul and the most intelligent woman; hell person, I've ever met."

Her eyes shied away as a blush crept on her face. "Mulder…"

"No, I mean it Scully." He was adamant. "You know I once heard that beauty is reflected from the inside out. You're the perfect example of that."

She said nothing but she looked back up at him. She ran her hands down his arms before her eyes caught sight of an old scar. Her fingers ran over the bullet scar in his shoulder, noticing how that area felt different from the rest of his skin. She would never regret shooting him but she could deal without the jokes that came with it. To her, they sounded more like accusations now.

"Do you believe me?" his voice broke through. She loved the look she saw in his eyes. It was the same look he got when he was excited about a case, one of those weird, out there ones. He loved those the most.

"Yes, I believe you."

"Do you really? Because I mean it."

She nodded. "Yes, I believe you. And I trust you."

He smiled widely before kissing her, happy with her confession. Giving her one last peck on the lips, he continued with his previous work.

He kissed his way down her stomach, trying his best to ignore the bruises. He trailed a path around her navel first before dipping his tongue there, an erogenous zone if he remembered correctly. He did. She moaned at that exact moment. He smiled against her skin. Her hands tangled in his hair.

He moved lower, slipping his fingers into the waist band of her lacy underwear and trailed them down her legs and off her body. He moved over her again, smiling when her hands went straight for his jeans. She wasted no time getting those off along with his boxers, smiling when he proved as ready as she was.

"I guess we don't waste any time, do we Scully?" he said. She pulled his body down to hers, her legs going around his waist.

"Now's not the time, Mulder," she managed to gasp out when he slid into her. "I just need to feel you."

"Duly noted."

Five minutes later her body was writhing beneath him, her body convulsing with each wave of pleasure that came over her. When their racing bodies slowed to a stop and they were able to focus again, she hugged him closely as he rolled them to their sides.

"Thank you," she said, pressing light kisses to his neck. "Thank you so much."

He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Anything for you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

continuato nel captiolo tre...

"We must shake off the rusty shackles of the past, observe the present for what it is, and the future for what it will become."


	4. Sapere

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: bellydancergirl7...  
Distribution: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it. Here's where it starts to mold into a relationship.  
Translation: Blind Love  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_il Maleeni stupefacente_

The two agents stumbled through apartment number forty-two at Hegal Place in Alexandria. They shed their coats as the door was kicked shut. He took the lead. She let him control her.

Outside the sun was setting. People were heading home for the evening to spend the weekend with their family. Other people were heading to bars to wash away their weeks. For the two agents, only one thing was on their minds.

"So Mulder, why the sudden…" Scully stopped for lack of wording or perhaps ir was because he was currently removing her white blouse. "…aggression?"

Becoming frustrated with the slow pace they were moving, he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, unknowingly making her just as aroused as him by this point. She tried to keep the smile off her face when he crawled over her but as she had learned, she had to take as much happiness as she could get.

"You look really good in a top hat," he stated. "Did you know that?"

"So that's what started this. Mulder, that was two days ago."

"And yet the image is permanently imprinted in my mind."

He quickly slipped his dress shirt over his head. He undressed them both in record time. He'd been dreaming of this moment for two days, ever since LeBonge put that hat on her. He'd had to do a double take she looked so good. He'd never seen her wear any kind of hat before, unless he counted police helmets, but he could definitely see her starting to.

"I never knew something like a hat could set you off, Mulder," Scully started, running her hands through his hair. "If I ha…"

"Scully?"

"Yeah?"

He had a gleam in his eye she had to admit she loved. His chest was heaving, his hair was mussed, and his lips were moist from being thoroughly kissed. He looked gorgeous.

"Shut up."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_mancanti e programmi_

"Do you have to go? It's still early. We could catch a few more hours of sleep. Crawl back into bed under the nice, warm covers and… spoon up like baby cats," Mulder tried to pursue.

Scully cocked her head sideways at him. "Nice try, Mulder, and normally I might actually consider it. But I have things to do today, places to be, people to meet."

"Who?" he asked curiously. Scully shrugged on her suit jacket, looking around the room for her shoes.

"I didn't tell you? Hmm, I could've sworn I told you. I'm spending the day with mom. We're going shopping. She wants to replace some things throughout the house and I thought I'd do the same."

She walked throughout the apartment, her shoes yet to be found. He watched her closely, loving how comfortable she looked. He followed her into the living room, squinting his eyes at the bright light from the open blinds.

"I thought I'd look for some new sheets and comforter. It's time for a change. Maybe some new curtains too. Maybe I'll even decide to paint. White is very plain to me lately."

"I thought you said it was pearl or really light beige or something like that," Mulder added, picturing her room.

"Who are we kidding, Mulder? It's white."

He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. "Can I have a say with this stuff? I do spend a lot of time there after all."

"Maybe; what would you suggest?" He nuzzled her ear, nipping the lobe gently.

"I don't know. Something… that's not typically you, or me I guess. I guess it depends on whether or not you decide to paint. If you do, I recommend a nice shade of blue," he suggested.

"Why blue?"

"Because about seven years ago, I fell in love with the color blue. Specifically the color of a red head's blue eyes," he confessed. She chose not to answer to that particular detail.

"I'll give it thought. But for now I need to find my shoes." She pulled herself from his arms and headed toward the dining room. She gave a quick look around before facing Mulder again. "Mulder, what the hell did you do with my shoes?"

"How should I know? You kicked them off, not me," he defended himself.

"Well, if you hadn't been in such a hurry…" she gave up asking him for help and continued to search. How hard could it be to find such light shoes?

Mulder kept talking to her despite all her moving around.

"I think it sounds like a good idea, painting and getting new stuff. I should do it to this place. It's been this way since I moved in."

"Don't!" she protested. She came back to the living room with one shoe. "I like it this way; it's nice."

He gave it consideration before nodding. His eyes scanned his apartment. He didn't think he could change it if he wanted to. It had been a carbon copy since the day he moved in. he couldn't imagine it any other way. He couldn't image her place any other way but how it was. But if she wanted to change it and allowed him to participate, he could definitely picture it.

Something on the floor caught his attention. "Found your other shoe."

"Oh, thank you. For a minute there I thought I was going to be late." She took the small black high heeled shoe from him and leaned on him to slip it on her foot.

"Where are you meeting your mom?" he asked, admiring her with the ease in which she put her shoes on her dainty feet.

"At her favorite diner for breakfast in about an hour. Then we'll play it by ear. Drive around shopping wherever." She left him again to return to his bedroom. She returned a moment later with her necklace in her hand.

He took it from her without her needing to ask and turned her around. He clasped the necklace on with ease like he'd done so many times before.

"So blue, huh?" She turned to face him.

"Yep. You also happen to look very good in blue. Sorry I never told you before."

"I'll look for it today. Just for you,' she told him. He grabbed her coat off the floor and held it open for her, smiling sheepishly at her frown.

"What can I say, Scully? Besides I was waiting for two day to do that," he explained himself. "It was too good to pass up."

She stood up on tip toe to kiss him. He took pity on her and bent down so she wouldn't have to stretch so far. Even in her deadly heels, as he liked to call them,. She was still a great deal shorter than him.

She kissed him again and again, not wanting to let go. "Come over later?" she asked when she finally pulled away. "We can watch a movie of your choice."

"And you'll watch the whole way through?"

She smiled. "Yes, the whole way through. I'll even let you butter and salt the popcorn."

"In that case I will definitely be there," he happily agreed. "What time?"

"Any time after five should be okay. Mom might still be there but she has to be somewhere at six- thirty. Besides she'd like to see you."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" he thought back to the last time he'd seen Mrs. Scully. It had been brief but it was always a pleasure.

She gave him another kiss before letting herself out.

"Remember—blue," he called after her. She just smiled and kept on walking.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_presa del consiglio_

Scully was relieved when her key went in smoothly as she hurried to get the door open. Shopping prizes were threatening to spill from her hands as she struggled to hold onto them.

"You know, the more I look at these, the more I begin to like them," her mom said from behind her. Maggie had been in charge of the new curtains Scully had bought. She had certainly taken Mulder's color advice to heart. She even had paint samples in her purse.

"So you hated them at the store?" Scully asked, rushing in the door to dump her packages on the kitchen table.

"I didn't hate them," she corrected. After a second thought, she added, "But I didn't love them either."

"Maybe you just have to see them up close to really decide," Scully pointed out.

"Maybe." Maggie quickly dropped the subject after setting the curtains on the table. "So tell me about these paint samples you've suddenly decided to check out."

"Nothing special. Just needed a change, I guess."

"Why blue?"

"It's a nice color." Scully only hoped her mom didn't see the smile spreading over her face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_attento_

"You know Dana, there's something different about you."

Maggie had scrutinized her daughter from all different angles all day and she still hadn't been able to figure out what was so different about her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're different but I don't know what's different," Maggie stated lamely. "You seem more… relaxed. More… I don't know."

Scully laughed at her mother or rather her lack of answer. On the inside however—she was panicking. She had no doubt her mom knew what was different; she was a mother for God's sake! And Scully had never been the most believable liar.

"You've been… happy… all day long," Maggie continued, sitting next to Dana on her couch. "I'm not used to it. You haven't been like this in a long time."

Scully hid a smile behind her wine glass.

"How's Fox doing? I haven't seen him lately," Maggie took a guess to her daughter's happiness.

"He's good. He hasn't had any… accidents lately so we're happy about that."

"That's good. He is prone to accidents, isn't' he? The two of you aren't having any problems I hope."

She shook her head. "No, we're closer than ever."

"Then I hope I'll be seeing him more."

"Well, if you're lucky and the timing's right, you might get to see him before you leave." Her mom raised an eyebrow at her. "I promised him a movie."

Maggie nodded as a response. She eyed her daughter some more. There was a gleam in her eye. Her posture was completely relaxed. She had gone out of her styles earlier. She'd had a smirk on her face for the majority of the day.

Something was better in her life.

"So tell me, what's happening with you and Fox?" Maggie boasted, trying to coax more information from her secretive daughter.

"Mom," Scully warned. Her mom was always doing this to her.

"What?" Maggie played innocent. "I'm a mother; I'm curious. You know Fox cares for you very deeply, right?"

Scully nodded. "We got all that out a few months ago."

"Do you know he loves you?"

"Mom…"

"It's true, Dana. I've seen the way he acts around you. He loves you and he's afraid to tell you."

"Mom, we're best friends. Stop trying to read anything more out of it," Scully tried.

"I know you aren't good with your feelings Dana, seeing them or expressing them. But he does love you. Anyone can see it."

Scully hastily stood from the couch when there was a knock on the door. 'Please God let that be him. Please, oh please.'

"Thank you mom. I'll be sure to think about what you said," she called over her shoulder.

She opened the door, Mulder standing there with a bog in both hands. One was take-out and the other was movies judging from the look of it.

"Thank you you're here," she whispered to him before tugging him inside.

"Why? Wha…"

"Fox, it's nice to see you," Maggie said rising from the couch. "I was just telling Dana how it's been a while since I last saw you."

"Hi, Mrs. Scully. I was actually hoping you'd still be here."

"Really?" both Scully women said.

He just smiled at both of them. "Yes, I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to see how you were doing."

Maggie stepped up to him and encased him in a hug. It wasn't as awkward for him as it used to be.

"Oh, Fox. If I could adopt you, I would," she told him.

"I'm not so sure Bill would like that," Mulder reminded.

Shortly after Maggie was out the door after extending a dinner invitation to him. Both women were surprised when he accepted with no persuasion. After a hug at the door and a promise to think about their conversation, Scully shut and locked the door behind her mom.

"How come she calls you Fox and you don't correct her?" Scully asked Mulder when she entered the kitchen. He was in the middle of getting their dinner out. Indian-her favorite even though he hated it.

"I don't hate it, Scully. I can just think of better things to eat," he'd told her once.

He stopped what he was doing at the sound of her question.

"Because she's a wonderful woman, she's kind," he was ticking the points off with his finger, "she's your mom. And I wouldn't dare correct her. Besides, she won't listen anyway."

Scully scoffed. "Tell me about it," she muttered.

"So why were you so happy to see me a few minutes ago? Miss me that much?" he teased with a happy smile.

"No because we, or should I say mom, was pointing something out to me and it made me uncomfortable." he knew her well enough to know that meant she didn't want to talk about it. He resumed getting their dinner together.

"So were you serious about dinner tomorrow?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

continuato nel captiolo quartto...

"Love is friendship set on fire."


	5. baseball e rabbia

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: bellydancergirl7...  
Distribution: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_primo tiratore_

Scully stripped off her breast plate, her expression one of relief. It was starting to cut off her circulation. Mulder sat across from her on a bench, admiring his armor instead of looking at it with disdain like her. She just had to roll her eyes at that. He was such a kid sometimes.

"One of these days, Mulder…"

He finally looked up at her. "'One of these days' what, Scully?"

She looked over at him. He looked good with the armor but he looked even better without it. She shook her head to get rid of the images. She was supposed to be mad at him.

"One of these days I'm not always going to be around to save your sorry ass," she finished.

"Why not? You going somewhere?" He fiddled with his armor.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not. But Mulder, you have to realize that there's not always going to be someone there to save you. You can't always go running off. You'll get yourself killed one day if you're not careful."

"Scully..." he started but she cut him off.

"No, Mulder. You have to understand this. You can't always run off to save the day. You can't always risk your life to find the answers. Sometimes you just have to sit back and let things play out."

She was pacing the floor now and from the look on her face, she was angry. At him. That was never good. He thought back to a better time where he knew she was happy.

It had been raining the whole day when he called her at three in the afternoon. He'd been bored out of his mind. His spirits were immediately lifted when she invited him over to help her finish painting her bedroom. They'd gone to bed early that night. After going two days without seeing her, he needed his Scully fix.

He could vividly recall waking up to her the next morning. There was till a light rainfall outside. The windows were slightly open so he could hear cars on the street below.

Scully was wrapped safely in his arms, her body curled into his. He could still feel her warm breath on his bare chest. His fingers danced along her spine, causing her to shiver occasionally and sink further into him. One of her legs had slipped between his during the night. He took those precious moments to admire her at her sweetest time. She looked so peaceful and more beautiful to him than she ever had before.

That moment had been priceless to him and it was all he could think about while she paced and ranted at him now.

"… I don't want to get the phone call one day saying you're in the hospital or dead at one of the morgues," she finished. Were those tears he saw in her eyes?

A deep sigh expelled from his body as he stood. He took a few longs strides to gather her in his arms.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. That's not going to happen," Mulder tried to assure. "You're stuck with me for life."

"You don't know that, Mulder! You never know what's going to happen with our job. Especially with all the people who would love to see us dead."

"No, I don't but for some reason, I know you're gonna be there to dig me out of whatever hole I've gotten myself into," he shared. She gave no answer. She buried her face in his chest, her best attempt to stifle her cries. It was only after a minute that he realized something more was wrong.

"Hey, what's this?" He rubbed her back soothingly. "Why the tears? What's wrong?"

She sniffled and pulled away to look at his face. "This is just so new and I'd like to know what it feels like before it's suddenly taken away from me."

His brow creased. "What? What are you talking about? I always do crap like this."

"No, I mean this new level of us. The fact that there's actually an 'us.' I'd like to know how it feels for a change."

"You mean like if something happens to the other now, it feels like there's so much more we have to lose?"

"Yes. Mulder, I've always hated when you do such stupid things but now…"

He nodded to show he felt the same. He pulled her closer to him again, cradling her closer.

They'd grown, if possible, even closer over the last few weeks. She'd been his rock after his mom's death and finding out what had happened to Samantha. She knew when he wanted to be left alone and when being alone was the last thing on his mind. She knew to ignore him when he tried to push her away.

He perked up when an idea popped in his head.

"Hey, how about we do something fun? Get away from everything."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_divertimento_

"I have to say Mulder, you always manage to continue to surprise me," Scully said as she followed Mulder down the long flight of concrete stairs of the baseball stadium.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Scully. Like we've been married fifty years and have nothing more to offer each other."

"It's not a bad thing. It's just surprising, that's all." She took her seat next to his. "Like this. How'd you manage to get tickets this good on such short notice?"

He smiled coyly at her. "I have my ways." She chose not to respond.

"This is you relaxation day," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about a thing. Just think about fun."

"Fun?"

"Fun. Enjoy America's favorite past time."

One hour later in the fourth inning, despite what she tried to tell herself she was having. Seeing Mulder at ease put her at ease. It wasn't often she got to see him in his element, relaxing and having fun, but it was certainly a welcomed change.

She gladly settled into his side despite the armrest and let him tell her all he knew about the game, even if she did know some of it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_desideroso_

"And that's the end of the sixth inning," said the announcer.

Scully patter Mulder's thigh, gaining his attention. She excused herself to the ladies room, which allowed Mulder to turn his attention to his other surroundings besides the game and the woman next to him.

He found the men re-applying the chalk to the baselines boring. The practice hitters were kind of interesting. The mascot had his focus for a little while while he entertained a group of fans. But what really got his attention was the father and son sitting five rows in front of him.

What he wouldn't give to be a father to a child of his own. It wouldn't matter whether it was a boy or girl. As long as the baby didn't have his nose he'd be happy. What did matter was the parentage. If it wasn't his and Scully's baby, then he didn't want it. It just wouldn't seem right.

But he could still wonder, right?

Would he make a good father? Would he turn out like his own father and not give a damn about his family? Or would he turn out to be the best father ever?

A deep sigh overcame him.

It didn't matter anyway. The chance would never come along and he was fine with that. The only woman he would ever want a child with was Scully. He completely accepted that she couldn't have children, had for years, but it still brought him down sometimes.

"What are you thinking about so hard for?" Scully's voice penetrated his thoughts.

He smiled up at her. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I missed you."

She didn't need to know the truth. It would kill her if she knew.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_continuato nel captiolo cinque..._

"_Love is friendship set on fire."_


	6. la citta di peccato

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: bellydancergirl7...  
Distribution: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Somewhat of an idea credit goes to another author  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ladro_

Scully flopped down on the king sized bed with a loud, contented sigh. Mulder chuckled at her from the doorway.

"Already, this is so much better than my last trip to Las Vegas," she told him happily, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why is it better?"

"Because I'm not stuck here with the Lone Gunmen. I'm stuck here with you." He swiped at her legs on his way past her to the windows. Music made its way to his ears when she laughed, the kind of laugh he almost never got to hear from her. He pulled back the heavy golden curtains followed by the sheer white ones to produce an image he'd always heard of but never saw. The only person he'd ever wanted to see it with was currently lying on the bed.

"Hey Scully, check out this view."

He could hear her slowly moving off the bed, the rustle of fabric as she slid off. He heard the thud of her heels as they hit the floor, forgotten. He felt her presence join his at the window.

"It's a nice view, Mulder. I've seen it before, in the uncomfortable circumstance it was."

"Yeah but you've never seen it with me." He pulled her around to the front of him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Enjoy it with me, Scully. We're on a mini-vacation. We actually get to share a room and there weren't any freak accidents that put us here."

She gave him a happy hum and gladly leaned into his body. "So what exactly are we admiring here?"

"The wonders man can make," he said as if it were obvious. "Think about it. All of this used to be desert landscape, not it's a getaway for millions of people every year."

Together they gazed out the double windows. The sun was setting, rapidly disappearing behind the mountains creating a red orange glow over the land. There was hardly a cloud in sight. Below them, the Strip bustled with action. People were just starting to come out to play. The street was crowded with cars as usual. The gondolas of the Venetian waters were being docked for the night. People were walking the sidewalks, casually and some with hustle. If she looked at it long enough, she could see the beauty he was talking about.

"How 'bout dinner first," Mulder whispered in her ear, "and then a walk?" His voice got lower. "And dessert after that?"

"Sounds wonderful."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_corpo lingua_

Mulder watched fascinated as Scully ran her fingers through the flowing water of a replica of a Roman fountain. He couldn't help but notice how young she looked, how beautiful she was. He'd noticed a contented look on her ever since leaving California. Oral Peattie and Doctor Wieder and his family had been put on the back burner of her mind as soon as he mentioned they should take a weekend vacation before returning to work. He'd really surprised her when they'd pulled up at the Venetian Hotel in Las Vegas.

"You're a different person right now, Scully. I like it," he told her, tugging on her hand clasped in his. "But at the same time, I'm not used to it."

She moved easily back into his side, a smile on her face. "I have a new lease on life. I've taken my senses for granted. You know, people tend to ignore what they have, they take it for granted. Then when it's gone, they realize how much they needed whatever it was they lost. I don't want to be like that," she explained. "I want to enjoy life now."

"Getting out of that car?" he guessed.

"Exactly."

"Can I get out too?" he asked her, turning his eyes to her. She looked up at him so fast if he blinked he would have missed it.

"You? Fox Mulder? The man that's always going, always looking for the next adventure? That Fox Mulder?"

"Yes, that Fox Mulder. That was last year's outlook, now maybe I'd like to try slowing down for once," he confessed. "Try an attempt at somewhat of the normal life that I've never had."

"Really?" Her voice went up an octave. He just gave her a dazzling smile and nodded.

"As long as you're with me of course." Now it was her turn to smile.

A silence came over them. They listened to the loud water of the many fountains, the cars zooming by. They could hear quiet conversations all around them but actual words never registered in their minds. To them there was only each other. They were only aware of the feel of their hands twined together.

He kept his eyes on their hands. They molded together perfectly. Her lighter complexion stood out against his darker one. Some would view her as pale but to him she was an alabaster beauty. Their fingers fiddled with one another, bringing a smile to his face. They'd always had a connection with their hands. The slightest touch and they promised the world to each other. He'd always admired her delicate and dainty fingers. If only people knew the power dripping from them.

"Mulder?" His attention turned to her. "How many days do we get to enjoy life?"

"About three. I told Skinner we were both taking time to… heal."

"Then we'd better really enjoy life."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_camminare su acqua _

"I wonder how much it cost to make this," Mulder pondered out loud as he gazed out over Bellagio's lake, aptly named Lake Bellagio.

"A lot more than we make in five years," Scully pointed out. She leaned her back against the stone railing. Her eyes wandered to the hotels across the way. Music was playing from speakers not too far from her. There was a breeze in the might air, making the heat bearable.

Mulder turned his focus to her. Her hair fanned out around her face. Her skin seemed to glow from the lights around them. She had that same content look to her face that he hadn't seen many times before.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Mulder, stop staring. You know it bothers me."

Even her words made her beautiful.

"I like staring at you. You're beautiful to stare at."

He moved closer to her, his body shielding hers. His hands found hers allowing him to press his body against hers.

"Mulder, stop it."

"It's true! Ask anyone out here and I bet they'd say the same thing."

"I am not going to do that and neither are you." She made a move to wipe the smile off his face but she was distracted by a noise behind her.

The water was dancing.

Scully turned around in Mulder's arms. She snuggled into his lean frame; he wrapped his arms more firmly around her, resting his chin on top of her head. They created the look most only saw in paintings.

By the time the Céline Dion song was over, Scully was in awe. She knew Mulder was too; the littlest thing could fascinate him.

"I don't know about you but that was awesome!" Mulder exclaimed behind her.

"I enjoyed it. It was definitely memorable." She turned in his arms once more with a smile on her face. Her eyes shined bright against te back drop of the night sky. His urge was too strong to fight.

"I know how you hate affection in public but…" she didn't protest when his lips touched hers. Instead she pulled his head closer.

When she reluctantly pulled back, her mind reminding her where she was, she looked at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"How about that dessert now?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_guanciale conversazione _

"Did I ever tell you I love waking up next to you?"

"No but it wouldn't hurt to tell me more often."

"Have I ever told you that I love how soft your skin is?"

"No…"

"Well, I do. See, so soft. How do you make it so soft?"

"It's called lotion, Mulder."

He shrugged his shoulders. His hand trailed back up her body to trace patterns on her bare stomach. She let him until he trailed over a ticklish spot.

"Can I stare at you now?"

"You already do when I'm sleeping."

A sheepish look from him. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. It wakes me up," Scully complained.

"Sorry but now that you know I can tell you about a new name I can call you."

"Like there aren't enough?"

"No, this us just a suggestion. I was watching you this morning and I was thinking about last night. Beautiful would be a great pet name for you."

"No, no, no. I don't need a pet name. they're for some people but I am not one of them," she protested.

"You are now. I'm using it."

"No."

"Oh, yes I am. It's the perfect name for you."

"Mulder, no."

"Scully, yes." Despite her protests, he could see the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. She liked the idea, he could tell.

"I think it's perfect," he brushed a finger across her lower lip, "Beautiful."

Her smile grew on her lips.

"As long as I don't hear it all the time," she compromised.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Why does what bother me?"

"people giving you compliments on your looks. Even me doing it."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her eyes from his immediately, rolling on her back. "I don't know. It just does."

"Did no one ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She started to reply but he interrupted. "Besides your parents."

"Yes," she still answered. "And I didn't like it then either."

"Why? I've seen some of your baby pictures and you were adorable even then."

A smile tugged at her lips but she refused to give in to it. "Because I was a child with braces, freckles, and I was chubby. When kids pick on you at that age, it stays with you," she explained.

He ran a finger over her frustrated brow. He turned her eyes back to his. He hated the anger and sadness he saw there.

"I bet if all those kids saw you now, they'd be eating their words," he attempted to ease. "They'd be jealous too."

She allowed herself a smile for that. "Thank you."

"I mean it," he said softly but firmly. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Mulder," she giggled. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He moved to cover her body with his. Her eyes were focused on his.

"I just want to point out everything beautiful about you. Everything is but there are things that stand out. Like your hair."

"My hair?" she repeated. He nodded.

"It's always so soft, much like your skin. It always smells like that shampoo you use. I can always tell it's you just by the smell."

Her eyes widened slightly but she said nothing.

His fingers moved to her eyebrows. "Then there's the famous eyebrow raise. Men twice your size crumble at it. I've seen it. It's impressive."

She scoffed but he was determined.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. So blue and warm. They get darker when you're angry," his voice lowered, "and when you're extremely passionate."

They smiled at one another.

He continued on. "I swear I can see inside you when I look at you. I will gladly admit that out of everything I love about you, everything beautiful about you, your eyes are the most beautiful to me. I love looking into them."

She touched her fingers to his lips, obviously touched by his words. He kissed them one by one and continued demonstrating.

"You have a beautiful mouth." Mulder kissed it to emphasize. "So full of expression and extremely sensual. It's a real treat watching you eat fruit or chocolate. Yogurt too. I can't even begin to tell you how envious I am of you spoons."

She laughed and slapped him lightly on his arm. He kissed her again. "It's true," he muttered in her mouth. "Extremely envious."

He moved down her body. "I think you already know my feelings and thoughts on the torso area," he smiled up at her. "But I will say that your freckles are very beautiful. They become lighter as time passes though."

His hands spread over her legs. "You have such strong legs. Long, too. You walk beautifully, with grace and determination. Especially when we're hunting down a suspect."

Mulder placed sparse kisses on her bare legs, slowly moving his way to her small feet. Her breath caught at the attention he was paying her.

"Your feet are small but beautiful. And how you can walk and run in those heels, I'll never know but I admire it." His fingers moved to the arch of her foot. "And I love how when I touch you here you feel it through your entire body."

"No, I do…" He put pressure on the spot to prove his point. Her back arched followed by a strangled moan from her.

"Told ya."

Scully motioned for him to join her at the head of the bed.

"That's enough demonstrating. Demonstrate in some other, more physical ways."

He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I thought you'd never ask. He quickly joined her, his body protectively covering hers.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

She looked deep in his eyes. "Yes, I really believe it now."

"Good because it's true," he kissed her lightly, both of their hands moving on their own accord, "Beautiful."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_continuato nel captiolo sei..._

"_Love is friendship set on fire."_


	7. vita di lampos

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: bellydancergirl7...  
Distribution: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the elephant.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_come amico_

Beautiful. Handsome.

Brown. Hazel.

Determined. Crying.

Playful. Energetic.

Passionate. Loving.

Joking. Teasing.

Professional. Strong.

Brave. Courageous.

Stupid. Idiotic.

Gentle. Soft.

Warm. Thoughtful.

Considerate. Giving.

Pain coursing through. Veins burning. Copper.

Ice cold. Hard floor. Tears burning.

Lethargic movement. Heavy eyes. Voices.

Organs shutting down. Shouting everywhere. Voices drowning.

Blue. Black and white. Paramedics.

Mulder.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_pauroso_

"What happened out there!" the loud voice demanded. "What the hell happened?"

Skinner stood from his chair. The voice kept coming at him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be easy. In and out. Who made the wrong call?"

"Nobody," Skinner tried to answer calmly. "the suspect surprised us. Turns out he was a gang member. He had his buddies waiting."

"Did you catch them?"

"Yes, all of them. They're all going to jail for a very long time."

"They better. Otherwise I'm going to hunt them down," the voice still sounded erratic. "How long's she been in surgery?"

"It's only been an hour, Mulder. The bullet barely missed her ribs and many vital organs. They said she'd be in surgery for a few more hours," he repeated what the doctor had told him. "She's in critical condition."

"I want to talk to someone," Mulder demanded. "I need to know she's okay."

"They can't tell us anything until she's out of surgery. You know that, Mulder," Skinner reasoned.

Mulder stopped his pacing. His feet guided him in front of his boss. Skinner had never seen him this angry before.

"Why the hell was she even out there? We weren't primary on the case," he demanded to know.

"We needed more people. You'd already gone home and she came up to my office to see if I had any new information on the case. That's when the call came in," the taller man explained.

"She still shouldn't have been out there," Mulder muttered. He looked about ready to hit someone. He glanced at the many doors surrounding him. He ran his hands through his hair, his mind in turmoil.

He took off without warning down the hall he came through.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ricordo_

Laughter. His laughter. His sweet laughter. His laughter filled her head.

Hazel eyes. Ugly looking ties. Beautiful white smile.

Bruised body. Tanned. Scarred.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_colpa_

Mulder splashed cold water on his face, shocking his senses. He leaned against the sink in the men's room, his eyes avoiding his reflection.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have left early. If he wasn't still mad at her, he wouldn't have left early. He would have convinced her to play hooky for the rest of the day so they could have a start at an early weekend.

He looked up to stare at his reflection.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_momentos bella_

Late night talks and lovemaking. Hospital vigils. Carefree teasing.

Pizza and beer. Heartfelt talks. Baseball.

Gentle hands, healing almost with touch. Soft voices but firm.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_in lacrime_

he couldn't afford to lose her. She meant too much to him than ever before. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet. Off drugs at least. He was sure she knew it but he needed her to hear the words.

Water drizzled down his face, landing audibly in the sink, at least to his ears. His tears were mixed with them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_non acorna_

Brown curly hair and blue eyes. A beautiful white smile. A love for sports like her father but the mind of her mother.

The proud father playing at the beach with his daughter. Laughter. Always laughter. Watching from a distance.

Waves crashing and the sounds of children. A beeping noise speeding up. Bright light.

"We're losing her. Get the defibrillator."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_sviluppo_

Mulder stood from his chair for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last hour.

"I can't wait any more," he announced to Skinner. "I hate not knowing. It's been three hours. They should be done by now."

And as if God answered his spoken prayer, he heard his name being called.

"Are you Fox Mulder?"

Mulder turned around to see a doctor standing a few feet away.

"Yes, how is she?" he immediately asked.

"I'm Dr. Tancreta. I was Dana's surgeon." She shook Mulder's already shaking hand. "Let's go into my office."

"Please, don't stale. You can tell me here. I can't wait any longer," he told her impatiently.

Dr. Tancreta cleared her throat. "Very well. We managed to remove the bullet but we almost lost her on the table. We had to stitch up a nick on her stomach from where the bullet passed. That was the only major damage done."

Mulder could almost breathe again.

"However her body is still in considerable shock and she's still listed as critical. She's under some pretty heavy medication so I don't expect her to wake up tonight."

"But she'll be okay?"

Dr. Tancreta nodded. "Given a lot of time and rest and she'll be as good as new."

"When I see her?"

"They're moving her into the ICU now. You can see her when she's settled."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_primo squardo_

It took another hour before they let Mulder in to see her. Skinner opted to stay behind.

Mulder almost couldn't force himself to go through the door. When was the last time she'd been the one in the hospital anyway?

She looked so fragile lying there. Too many wires were hooked up to her. He never did care to see them.

His feet made their way to the chair next to her bed. Her hand was the first thing found. He couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Skinner rapped lightly on the door hours later so as not to startle Mulder. He noted how slow the man was to answer the door but he kept quiet.

"How's she doing?"

Mulder shut the door. "She's still asleep but the doctor said everything is in order for now. She's as she should be."

Skinner nodded but didn't push the subject.

"It's late," Mulder pointed out. "Why don't you just go home? I'll be here the rest of the night."

"Did you call her mother?"

"She's out of town. I'll inform her when she gets back."

Skinner bid the man goodnight before leaving down that same hallway.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_risveglio_

He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

Scully was caressing his face. He could vividly feel her hand running through his hair.

"Mulder…"

He couldn't find her. He could hear her but he couldn't see her.

"Mulder, wake up." His shoulders were shaking. Someone was shaking them.

He slowly opened his eyes. Was that sunlight?

"Mulder, it's morning. Time to wake up now." That was Skinner's voice.

"What time is it?"

"Past ten. She hasn't woken up yet. Her mother's on the way."

Mulder lifted his head from Scully's bed. He still held her hand tightly in his. Was it him or was the grip stronger?

"Get the doctor," he ordered Skinner. He kept his eyes glued to Scully.

"What?"

"Get the doctor! She's waking up."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_in via di guarigione_

"How are you feeling, Dana?" Maggie Scully asked her daughter. She took the cup of water back from Scully.

"Fine, mom. I can't feel any pain yet," she answered, her eyes glancing to the door. "Where's Mulder?"

"I sent him down to the cafeteria for coffee. He was in dire need of it." She eyes her daughter with curious eyes. "Why? Is something wrong between the two of you?"

"No…" she started to say but her mother's sharp look stopped her. "Kind of. He's been mad at me for a few days now."

"Mad at you? Why?"

"It's a long story, mom. I'd rather not talk about it."

Maggie took in her daughter's defeated look. She only saw that look when Mulder was the one in the hospital.

"He'll come around, Dana. He can never stay mad at you," Maggie assured.

"Apparently he can," Scully began to counter until the man in mention appeared in the door.

He knocked on the open door. "Hi, I brought your coffee, Mrs. Scully." She started to say something but he quickly stopped her. "I already had my cup downstairs."

She smiled at his intuition. "I'll leave you two alone then." She quickly made her exit, shutting the door behind her.

A noticeable tension filled the room. Mulder returned to his seat beside her bed. He hesitantly took her hand back, glad to see her temperature was back to normal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," she admitted. The sound made him smile.

"I was worried about you. You weren't even supposed to be there."

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "for everything."

"Don't," he shushed her. "There's no need for it."

"But, Mulder…"

He placed a finger over her lips. "There's no need. It's forgotten. I'm just worried about you now."

"I'll be fine, Mulder," she insisted.

"I haven't been that worried in a long time," he confessed. He ran a finger down her cheek, moving a stray strand of hair. He hadn't lied when he said that. He couldn't remember feeling so panicked when h got the call from Skinner. "I was so scared."

"I was scared too, Mulder. Especially with the way we are now."

He shook his head. "The way we _were. _I was being stupid; it's my fault. It's _all_ my fault."

"No, it's not," she said adamantly. "We were both being stupid. We should have learned to talk by now."

He agreed. He ran his fingers over her lips, smiling when she kissed them. "Can this be our one fight for the year?"

"I'd say we don't need to fight."

Her heart actually fluttered when he kissed her, his lips gently caressing hers. She never wanted to get rid of the sensation. Especially when she finally figured out just how much she needed him.

"I got you something when I was downstairs," Mulder told her, pulling away.

"More flowers from a guy with a broken leg?" she joked.

"No," he chuckled. "Something softer. I was passing the gift shop when I saw this in the window."

He held out to her a small white elephant with a pink bow filled with pale pink hearts on its head.

"I thought it was cute."

She smiled at the gift, her eyes retaining the light they got when he was around.

She took the elephant from his grasp. "It is cute. Thank you."

She sued all the strength she had to pull him to sit with her on the bed. He allowed her to move him. Her fingers played with his as he settled next to her, bringing a small smile to his lips. At least they were resilient.

"Mulder, I have to tell you something."

"You're leaving me for one of the male nurses," he joked as was his nature.

"Mulder, it's serious," she said firmly. "It's about when I was shot."

It was amazing how that seemed to shut him up. "I'm all ears."

It took her a moment but she finally got it out.

"When I got shot, it wasn't like the times before. I couldn't feel what it was doing to me, not right away at least. Normally that's all I can think about. But when I got shot, the first thing I saw in my mind was you. All I could see were flashes of you.

"And then, when they… lost me on the table for that short while, I was dreaming about you. Before I could actually feel myself slip away," she tearfully confessed. Mulder kept silent, letting her finish.

"First it was just you I was seeing. Then I was seeing flashes of us. Times we were just being ourselves. And then it was almost like I was propelled into our future. It was beautiful. That's when I heard the doctor saying what I could feel. I was slipping away. I've never been so scared, Mulder."

He pulled her as best he could into his arms, comforting her. She never liked to speak of her times in the hospital and maybe this was why.

He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_continuato nel captiolo sette..._

"_Love is friendship set on fire."_


	8. Famiglia

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: bellydancergirl7...  
Distribution: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any character names you do not recognize belong to my partner in crime.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it. Did anybody know there's actually a Crittendon, Kentucky?  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ibrido_

"Is it too late to decline?"

Scully looked up at Mulder. He had that panic face again.

They had just arrived at her mom's house for Easter dinner. Funny how they called it dinner when it happened mid afternoon. Mulder was still uneasy about being there. He knew he was welcome but when he heard Scully's big brother Bill was going to be there, he quickly reconsidered. Scully had won in the end, her methods of persuasion being just that, and now here he was standing on Maggie Scully's doorstep.

"You're staying. Mom made her invitation understood," she reminded, turning her body towards him. "And I thought I made myself quite clear."

"Oh, believe me. You did," he reassured, vivid reminders coming to his mind. "But I wasn't so focused on what you were saying at the time. Some words made it through, but I was definitely focused on other matters."

She hid a smile. "Need me to repeat it?"

"Scully! On your mother's porch?" he gasped out with a straight face.

"You know what I mean, Mulder."

He cracked a smile. "Yeah but we could've had fun with that."

She slapped his hands away playfully when he pulled her closer. They'd recovered from their tiff the month before, becoming closer, back to their normal selves. He was more attentive, didn't run off without telling her for work anymore. He was quicker to tell her how much she meant to him. He didn't take any moment for granted.

The white door opened in front of them revealing a smiling Maggie. She quickly pulled her daughter in a careful hug. She was still mindful of her almost completely healed wound. She quickly had Mulder in a hug, always wanting him to feel welcome.

"I'm so glad she convinced you to come, Fox," Maggie told him, pulling back. She led them into the house; children were heard playing in the background. "She must've had a good argument."

The couple smiled secretly at each other. "Oh, she had an argument I just couldn't refuse."

But Maggie was oblivious.

"I'm glad you're here now," Maggie went on. "I could use some help in the kitchen. Julia's helping and Tara's still ill so I could use some extra hands."

"Ill?" Mulder repeated.

"Pregnant," Scully answered. "She's still in her early months. We'll be glad to help, mom."

"Um, we?" Mulder said, obviously not liking the sound. Both women gave him a look.

"Unless you want to talk to Bill…" Scully started to say. Mulder headed for the kitchen.

"So what can I do?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_interrogazione_

"Dana, how are things with you and Fox?" Maggie asked her daughter. Julia smiled from her place at the counter.

"Yeah, what's your story?" she wondered.

Scully hid her smile the best she could. She looked out the kitchen window, her eyes finding Mulder talking to Charlie.

"Things are just fine between us," she answered smartly.

"Dana," her mother stressed, stopping chopping the carrots, "be honest."

"It's just us," Julia reminded.

Scully laughed at their words. "What? I am being honest."

"Tell us the real truth." The women's eyes turned to her, scrutinizing her. She was busted.

"All right, we may or may not be together." She made a face at them before resuming her duty.

"Will you be joining the ranks of us married women anytime soon?" Julia asked, eyeing her sister-in-law.

"No," Scully said all too quickly. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" her mother asked. Scully put down the potato peeler she had just picked up.

"Because mom. That's the only answer I have. Beside, Mulder and I don't talk about things like that."

Maggie came up next to her daughter, placing a loving hand on her arm. "Talk about it. You two are perfect for each other."

"Grandma!"

"Mom!"

Scully welcomed the distractions.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_imboscata in la cucina _

Warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Lips nuzzled her neck. A firm body pressed itself against hers. She smiled at the feel.

"Mulder, don't distract me," Scully tried to protest.

"So you admit this does distract you," he teased. She giggled when he nibbled her ear.

"You know it does. Maybe this is why I never cook," she pointed out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, but if someone walks through that door…" she threatened.

"I'll move," he finished. "Don't worry. Your honor shall remain in tact."

She scoffed. "It's not my honor I'm worried about. It's what I might do if you take it further."

"Feel free to slam me up against the refrigerator."

"Mulder…"

"Scully, if they only knew how you are," he muttered in her ear. "Oh, the stories I could tell."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't even think about it, Mulder. I don't need a lecture from my mom."

"Why a lecture? Surely she doesn't think that you're still that innocent good Catholic girl she raised," he half joked.

"For all I know, she does," she admitted. "But if she heard about sex before marriage from her daughter, that will definitely get a lecture."

"But if she knows we're together like I think she does then she must know… something's happening," he continued.

"Mulder, in all honesty, I don't think any mother wants to think their child is having sex. Ever. They'd rather assume them innocent until death."

"Good argument."

She smiled. "Face it. You can't win anymore."

"Apparently I can't."

He pulled her closer, kissing her neck. She fought him playfully, for a moment forgetting where she was. He was more playful lately as well, causing her to often lose focus in the office. She liked this new Mulder. She only hoped he was going to be around more often.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_miracoloso_

"Dana, I can't tell you how happy I am that the whole family's here," Maggie told her daughter. They stepped outside with the drinks they'd excused themselves to get. The children were in the middle of an Easter egg hunt the adults were helping them with. Most of the children were still too young to do it by themselves. Mulder was even out there, helping Charlie and Julia's middle child, five-year-old Grayson. He had taken an immediately liking to the strange man, finding his nose funny.

"You consider Mulder family?" Scully said incredulously.

"Well of course. How many years has it been now? And since I'm predicting he'll be around for many more years to come, he's family."

She called to the others that the lemonade was ready and watched as most of them came running.

"Why? Don't you consider him family?" Maggie continued.

"Of course I do," Scully gave without hesitation. Her eyes found Mulder in the yard helping Grayson with his basket. She smiled when Grayson ran ahead, coaxing Mulder into a race. It was cute the way Mulder let him win.

"Fox would be a wonderful father," Maggie mused.

Scully nodded. "Yes, he would," she agreed sadly.

A little while later, the family was spread out all around the yard. Some were being lazy and others were playing games. It was still early in the day so there was plenty of light left. The sun had been shining all day and there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

"I see a frog on a motorcycle," Mulder pointed out to Scully, pointing to a cloud above them. They were lying on their backs on a blanket away from the activity.

"I don't see it," she said, not paying attention.

"That's because your eyes are closed."

She opened one eye, squinting because of the sun. "How do you know?"

"I saw you do it," he confessed. "I love to watch you remember?"

She rolled over to face him. She ran a hand through his hair, pausing to linger at the front. She ran it through again, noticing not for the first time how soft it was. She did it again, noticing he closed his eyes.

"Keep that up and I'll be asleep," Mulder muttered. She quickly withdrew her hand. Her other hand found its way to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair there.

"I was questioned in the kitchen earlier," she told him, her eyes fixated on his face.

"When did this happen?"

"When you were talking to Charlie."

"Ambushed by the women," he said. "I've heard it's not good. What'd they want to know?"

"If I would be joining the ranks of the married woman," she shared with him. "They just want answers."

He titled his head to look at her. "What'd you say?"

She stuttered slightly. "I, I didn't have an answer," she lied. "They had to leave the room. Heather wanted something."

He noticed how she wouldn't meet his eyes. Her hand had paused in his hair. They'd never spoken of marriage before. There had been countless times in the past four months he had wanted to bring it up but he always chickened out at the last minute.

"You know the case I was on, the Crittendon family?" he asked her. "All Ellen Adderly, her best friend, wanted was the perfect life, the perfect family. I felt bad for her actually."

"You never told me what happened on the case."

"Martha Crittendon had been missing, local sheriff, husband of Ellen, he couldn't find her. Her daughter had reported seeing a raven right before she was taken. That's why I was called in. Turns out, she was pregnant by the not so happily married sheriff. She was found buried in her own backyard.

"The next murder was a waitress who was also closely acquainted with the sheriff. They had many a rendezvous at a motel not too far from town. That one looked like the sheriff did it."

"But he didn't," Scully filled in.

"Nope, his wife did. She was the horrible creature she was seeing in mirrors and windows. She actually tried to drown me after I figured out what she was."

"That's why you were acting so funny when you came home," Scully realized. "Is that why you wouldn't join me in the shower?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes and I'm still regretting it."

"You can join me tomorrow," she promised.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Beautiful." It still gave her chills to here that pet name. Her hand found his, bringing it up to kiss the back of his hand. She rolled onto her back, their hands staying elevated between them.

"What's wrong, Scully?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, it is. I can tell something's on your mind." Her hand slipped out of his to come to rest at her side. He rolled over to lean over her, forcing her with his eyes to tell him what was wrong.

"You'd make a wonderful father," she told him, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

"That's what's wrong? You're upset, sad, depressed-whatever-because I'd make a great father?" he asked, incredulous.

"No because I can't give you children," she corrected. "It just doesn't seem fair."

He put his forehead against hers, their method of strength.

"What doesn't seem fair to me is that you can't have children. You'd be the best mother. I can't tell you how much I've thought about a family with you, how much I'd love it. I'd never even given thought to a family of my own before. I couldn't see it happening. But with you I can. It's the most beautiful thing."

She wiped a tear that escaped from her eyes. "Stop it, you're making me cry."

"Don't cry," he told her. He kissed her lips gently, the need overcoming him. "I hate it when you cry."

"I can't help it," she said, her voice cracking. She pulled his head down to kiss him again. Her lips melted against his. She could detect the faint taste of lemonade on his lips. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"But who's to say the option is completely gone," he continued. "With us you're always surprised right?"

She nodded in agreement. Her arms went around his shoulders, pulling him down to her.

Who knew? Maybe if she prayed enough, something miraculous would happen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_trattare_

Bill's smile quickly slid off his face when he saw his little sister leaning over his least favorite person, running her hand through his hair. He was about ready to stop it, already stomping away to separate them, but his mother's voice stopped him.

"Leave them alone, Bill."

"But mom…"

"Bill, I mean it," she said more firmly. "They've been through a lot lately. They deserve peace and quiet together."

Bill looked at his mother like she'd grown a second head. "How can you tolerate this? After all the things… I'm surprised he's even here."

"Bill!" His mother's sharp voice shut him up. "That is enough."

"I think they're adorable," Tara voiced, watching the two in the yard.

"They really are," Maggie smiled. "I can only hope a wedding's not too far away."

"What?" Bill cried in a strangled voice. "Wedding?"

Tara put a hand on her husband's arm, trying to calm him down before the vein in his head started to pop out.

"Bill, put aside your hatred for a second and see your sister's happiness." She turned him around to face the scene in mention. "She's happy, she doesn't hate him. If anything I'd say she loves him. And just because you don't like him doesn't mean she'll start to feel the same way."

He watched the scene in front of him but only because he had to. Even though he hated Mulder more than anyone, he couldn't deny that he didn't see the connection between them. But that didn't mean he had to watch them kiss.

"Bill, you just need to let them be," he heard his mother tell him. "You don't have to get along with him, but leave Dana alone. She doesn't need your criticism. Don't you think she gets enough of that? She doesn't need to hear it from you, too."

His head fell to his chest.

"Accept it or don't be surprised if one day you lose your sister because you couldn't accept her happiness."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Continuato nel captiolo otto..._

"_Love is friendship set on fire."_


	9. Aeroporti Numerosi

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: bellydancergirl7...  
Distribution: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_tutte le cose_

A ray of sunlight squeezed its way through a crack in the blinds, making the time of day known to the occupants of the room. Birds could be heard chirping happily as they woke. The occasional car horn made its way in the already annoying equation to Dana Scully.

She would have been pissed off if not for the flight she needed to catch in a few hours.

She slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she forgot where she was until she saw the color of the walls and felt the familiar soft snores on her stomach.

She smiled a lazy smile and ran her fingers through his hair. He rubbed his cheek against her stomach, his morning stubble scratching her skin.

"Mulder, wake up so I can move you," she said, her voice rough. He didn't seem to hear her but when she went to repeat it, he slowly moved off her.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice rough as well.

"Time to get up." She started to get up but his arm around her waist stopped her. "Mulder, we have a plane to catch in a few hours."

"Kiss," was all he said. She obliged quickly, obviously forgetting their almost daily morning ritual.

She moved to get up when he let her go, slipping on Mulder's shirt that was lying next to the bed. "I'm going to take a shower," she told him, pausing to kiss him in between words. "You go back to sleep. I'll wake you when I'm done."

He only mumbled a reply and rolled over onto her spot as she made her way to the bathroom.

When she came out a half hour later, he was sound asleep. She smiled at the sight of his muscular bare back. There was only a sheet on the bed; the feel of summer was already in DC in early May.

She sauntered across the room in just her towel and laid down next to him. She rubbed lazy circles on his lower back, her head getting comfortable on the smooth slope of his shoulder.

"Mulder…" she waited until she heard the grunt of his response. "Ready to get up yet?"

"Five more minutes," he begged. She pressed a firm kiss to his shoulder.

"You are such a child sometimes."

"But you love it."

She bit her lips to keep her agreements to herself. She ran her hand through his hair one more time before getting up.

"You have until the time I leave," she threatened. His head jerked up, immediately regretting it when he heard it pop loudly in protest.

"Leave? Why are you leaving?" he asked fearfully.

"I still have to pack, Mulder," she reminded, heading back to the bathroom. "And you know we have to be there early."

He dropped his head down to her pillow, shutting his eyes. "Why?" he whined.

She poked her head through the open door. "Because last time we almost missed the plane."

"Almost," he grumbled. He could hear her in the background, the rustle of clothes, the hair dryer. Every now and then noise would fade out only to come rushing back. He had no idea how long that went on when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Now it's seriously time to get up," she told him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't wanna," he whined, sounding like a five-year-old. "I'm tired. You kept me up late."

She scoffed. "I kept you up late? I don't think so."

He shrugged his shoulders the best could. "Worth a shot." He rolled over on his back, seeing her beautiful blue eyes staring back down at him. His hand searched around for hers, smiling when she offered it to him. He soon regretted it when she pulled him into a sitting position.

"Get up," she ordered. "You don't have a lot of time now." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

He watched her retreating form leave his bedroom. "I'll pick you up in an hour." She shot him a look over her shoulder. "Forty-five minutes?" he guessed. Her smile was all the answer he needed.

He waited until she turned the corner before flopping back down in bed. He quickly rolled over to find a comfortable spot. He shut his eyes, looking forward to more sleep.

"Don't even think about it, Mulder."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_silenzio_

Mulder glanced around the near empty terminal. Most were over the age o twenty, but all were practically asleep in their chairs.

"I like these early morning flights, Scully. It's not as… hectic."

"I beg to differ. You're impossible to get up now." Her eyes never left the crossword puzzle in her lap.

"That's because I have a soft, cuddly pillow now," he told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's harder to get up."

She smothered a smile.

"Smile, Scully," he grinned. "You know you want to."

"Mulder, shut up. I'm trying to finish this," she said, gesturing to the crossword.

"When was the last time you did a crossword, Scully?"

"About a month ago but you distracted me so I never got to finish it." He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly stopped him. "Just five minutes of silence then you can bother me all you want."

Amazingly enough, he stopped talking then. She figured it was so he could completely distract her later.

"Seven and a half minutes," Mulder read from the digital clock above the counter. "Now I can talk."

"You do know I said five minutes, not seven," Scully reminded. She put the crossword on the chair next to her, every blank filled in, and turned to face him. She crossed her right leg over her left, wondering what he had to say.

"I know but I wanted to behave and give you ten minutes," he said. "but I can't make it ten minutes so…"

He twisted his body to face her, his arm laying across her lap. His left right found its way to her thigh, slipping under her skirt.

"Now I get to bother you."

"What do you want to bother me with?" she asked, her eyes on his hand.

"Anything; one of our airport talks." He started a circular pattern on the fabric of her skirt. "You know Scully, you always say you hate being…affectionate in public. But, in Vegas, you didn't seem to mind one bit."

"I know; that's different. Nobody knows me there."

"I still don't get it."

She sighed loudly. "Mulder, sometimes…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_promettenti_

The last place he thought he'd be was in an airport to board a plane to Hawaii only weeks after heart trouble. He never thought he'd be going with his daughter either.

Daniel Waterston sat in the Dulles airport, sitting next to his napping daughter and flipping through a broacher.

The doctor had given him the all clear the week before, causing some fear but mostly anxiety in him. He still felt like a new person but he also felt like something was missing. A certain redhead.

He closed the broacher and set it on his lap. He took the time to look around. It had been a while since his last flight after all.

It was still dark outside but he could see a bit of the sun rising on the horizon. He could see planes landing far off in the distance. The plane he was taking was already at the gate. He looked at his watch. Only a half hour left. And surprisingly, not that many were there to board.

Come to think of it, there was a surprising absence of people in the entire terminal.

He rolled his neck to loosen the muscles, cringing as he heard a pop.

A flash of red.

He looked around frantically for the flash. In front of him, dead ahead. Was it really her?

She tilted her head upward, giving him a clear shot at her face. It was!

But why was Dana at the airport? And with another man?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_giarrettiere_

"People know us here so if anybody saw us like that in public, it could leak its way to people we work with, Scully explained slowly as if to a child.

"It would just be confirming rumors they've been spreading for years," he pointed out.

"I suppose so," she nodded. "But it could also make its way to people who can split us up for good. Partnership-wise at least."

She could see the points connecting in his head. Slowly he nodded, seeing her point but also ready to point out the obvious.

"Technically, no one knows us here." He glanced over the room, again noting the lack of people. "No one would ever hear about it."

"Mulder…" she drew out when he scooted her closer. His hand clutched more skin of her thigh, slowly trailing upwards. Her hand found the bottom of his shirt, tugging gently for no real reason.

"It's not exactly the most spontaneous thing, Scully, but I really want to kiss you." His voice was raspy, husky. It was the same voice she heard in the morning before they were off on another exploration adventure. It gave her chills every time she heard it.

"So kiss me." He didn't have to be told twice. His mouth practically devoured hers. Forget being in an airport. He nipped at her lower lip until she opened her mouth to him. His tongue mated with hers, absorbing her moans.

He pulled back after a minute to let them breath. He started to close the distance between them again but she put a hand on the center of his chest to stop him. He pouted for a second until she pulled his mouth in another kiss, pulling his lower lip into her mouth. She let him enjoy that for a few seconds before pulling away.

"After all this time and you're still a tease," he joked.

She looked at him in shock. "I'm the tease! Hardly."

He chuckled at her reaction. His eyes grew soft; he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She tugged on his lower lips with her fingers, admiring it almost. She felt his hand move higher on her thigh, coming in contact with bare skin.

"Did I ever tell you I love it that you switched to thigh-highs?" Mulder mentioned when her hands dropped. "Much more accessible."

"Maybe that's why I switched full time."

They smiled at each other, memories of impatient times coming to their minds.

"I still prefer the feel of skin though," he confessed, "but that's no secret to you." She shook her head no, thinking the same thing herself.

"Garters," he said suddenly. She arched her eyebrow at him. "You should do garters sometime."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Not even for my birthday?"

"For your birthday, we'll see. Why's it so important?"

"Ever heard of a little thing called a fantasy, Scully?"

"Mulder," she started to say but he couldn't be stopped.

"Everyone has a fantasy, Scully. I am certainly no different. But do you have a fantasy?"

"Sexual or…?"

"Sexual of course."

She pretended to think about it for a long moment before leaning close to him to whisper in his ear:

"I don't have one."

He practically jumped back as it scalded. "Scully," he whined.

"I'm serious, Mulder. I don't have one."

He expelled a long breath, squeezing her thigh again. "Fine, I'll just question you later when we're alone," he pouted.

She quickly wiped the pouty expression off his face, making him smile instead. They both laughed at her antics.

They altered their positions so she could lay her head on his shoulder. She settled her head in the crock of his neck, her lips pressing small kisses there until she felt the familiar squeeze on her thigh.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_pena _

Daniel couldn't describe the feeling that came over him when he saw that first kiss. or the way his heart broke when he saw Dana initiate the second kiss. he couldn't begin to explain how badly he wanted to turn away but he was frozen. He felt physically sick.

It amazed him that after all this time he still felt possessive of her. He still felt like she belonged to him.

He could see her face clearly and her reactions as well as the hand the man had intimately touching her thigh. He couldn't believe how much it hurt to see it.

Daniel shot a glance at Maggie to make sure she was still asleep.

Dana looked cozy with this man. If only he knew who he was! He wanted to put a stop to it but how? He didn't have any right to act like her father.

But God help him if he had to watch any more of this.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_fantasia_

"What's it like to be colorblind?" Scully asked after a few moments of silence.

He shifted in his seat. No one had ever asked him that before.

"Well, it sucks some of the time but most of the time it's pretty easy to deal with. I never know what some things are supposed to look like."

"Did it make your job hard when you first started out?"

"Not really. When something looks funny in color to me I just assume that it's red or green. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No reason. I'm just curious. Think of it as me figuring out a fantasy."

"Ooh, Scully…"

"It's not the way it sounds, don't get your hopes up." She sat up when she was attendants coming to the counter. She looked up at the clock just as the plane was coming to the terminal. Only fifteen minutes to go.

"I have another fantasy, Scully," he brought up, his unoccupied hand coming to stroke circles on her back. "But I'd love it if it didn't remain just a fantasy."

She looked over at him, her eyes telling him she wanted to know but was afraid to ask.

"It's a fantasy of mine that you would stay a full weekend at my place. Or me at your place. Either one. Preferably both."

She quirked an eyebrow. "that's all?" he nodded affirmation. "There's a really good chance it will come true, Mulder."

He smiled widely, clearly showing he was much more awake than earlier. "With garters?"

"No, not with garters."

Mulder shrugged. One out of two was good enough for him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_frenetico_

he only had a few minutes. They were already calling seats for her flight.

The man she was with was surprisingly possessive. Maybe he should have done that then he wouldn't have lost… who was he kidding? She would have slapped him the minute she caught on. He was surprised she was tolerating it now.

'Why can't I find the courage?' he screamed silently at himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_manifestazione_

Mulder helped Scully up from her seat when their seats were called. He pulled her into his arms despite her quiet protests which he quickly silenced with a kiss.

"What has gotten into you this morning?" she asked him when she felt his hands slide down past her waist.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "Maybe it's because you're letting me."

She smiled beautifully at him before slapping his hands away. He slung his carry-on bag over his should before picking up hers. When she shot him a look, he quickly handed it to her.

"Just assisting."

Her free hand found his again. She pulled him closer, her lips finding his like a magnet.

"Thank you. I know who good you are at assisting."

He tapped her nose gently before leading the way to the gate door, his hand at his rightful place on her lower back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_caso perdersi _

he lost his nerve. He never really had it. He never really had her either.

She'd clearly moved on; she was clearly explicably happy. He didn't know if he'd ever seen her so happy.

He'd lost his nerve. He's lost his heart. He'd lost his family. He'd almost lost his life.

Now he knew he lost her as well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Love is friendship set on fire…"_


	10. Euforia

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it. The song mentioned in this chapter is from Riverdance. It's called Marta's Dance. That I don't own but the vision is mine.  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_marca x_

Scully held the door open for Mulder, her body holding the door more than her hands. Mulder's bags were weighing her down.

"Scully, I could have gotten those," Mulder walked past her saying, his voice still raspy. He'd been released from the hospital after two weeks, claiming he was as better as he was going to be in the hospital.

"Mulder, you've just gotten your strength back," she pointed out. "Need I say more?"

He just shrugged and watched Scully walk past him to deposit his bags in her bedroom. He took a look around, admiring the neatness when a thought occurred to him.

He rapped lightly on her open bedroom door, swinging his lanky frame through. "Hey Scully, looks like my fantasy's coming true."

She smiled from her spot at the bed. She was rifling through one of his bags, hopefully looking for a specific item.

"Mulder, I want you to lay down for a while," she told him, her tone telling him she wanted no arguments. "The last shot they gave you was something that should make you sleep for a while."

"Scully…"

"Mulder, do not argue with me. I'm not in the mood. You just got out of the hospital; you're still recovering. Please just… get in bed," she pleaded. She had a desperate look on her face, one that he couldn't argue with. She looked tired, something he hadn't seen for the last two weeks. He never realized how worried she was about him.

"Okay but I don't know how tired I'll be," he obliged. He walked over to her, yanking his shirt off over his head. He tried to stifle a yawn before she saw it, but she caught him mid-yawn.

"Please, just lay down for a few hours," she repeated, putting his bags on the floor and turning down the bed. "By the time you wake up, it'll be time for diner."

"Real food?"

"Yes, real food. But still following the list from the hospital."

She helped him into bed on his usual side, pulling the large comforter over him when he was comfortable. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, noticing that he still felt warm.

"You're not gonna join me?" he asked disappointedly. She smiled and brushed her fingers across his cheek.

"No, I have things to do. You just focus on sleep."

"Might be hard without my cuddly pillow."

She just shushed him and ran her fingers through his hair until he fell into a relaxed sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ballerino_

Dishes were done, objects were dusted, trash had been taken out. Everything that was supposed to take her until dinner had only lasted a few hours. She still had an hour until she needed to wake Mulder.

Scully settled on the couch with the stereo remote in hand. She turned it on to track number twelve and picked up a magazine only to throw it down seconds later.

Her mind was focused solely on Mulder… and the song.

She still thought it was too early for him to be released but he did have a point about the hospital not being able to do anything more.

He'd requested to stay with her at her place so she could keep an eye on him better. She hadn't bothered to tell him that's where she planned for him to stay all along.

"That's interesting."

She jumped in her spot. She hadn't even heard Mulder come in.

"I didn't know you were awake. It didn't wake you, did it?"

"No, can't even hear it from in there." He gestured back to her bedroom. "It's interesting."

"Yeah? I love to listen to it. It creates a lovely visual image," she told him, moving her feet to make room for him. "A moment somewhere in time that's perfect but yet you know it will never happen."

He sat next to her, pulling her feet in his lap. He could see the serene look to her face as she listened closely to the song. He wanted to know what she felt.

"Paint a picture for me," he asked her softly. "This isn't my choice of music."

She smiled brightly at him. She started the song over again and began to make him see.

The violin started slow first before the scenery started.

"I've always seen a little girl dancing here, just messing around with it, trying it out. She becomes enamored with it though and it becomes her passion."

The pace of the violin picked up as another one joined in. the guitar kept up as did the beat of the lone drum.

"She's become a grown woman. Here she's just having fun, maybe laughing as she's dancing. She's becoming more professional."

The pace relaxed for a moment before becoming faster again. Mulder swore he could see the same thing happening to Scully.

"Now she's becoming more serious. It's not about the fun of it anymore. She has more purpose to dance. But she's still having fun."

The pace slowed again and Mulder saw Scully's eyes relax.

"She's taking a break but she's ready to jump back in at anytime. So she does."

On cue the music sped up. It was a full orchestra now, all paying for the little girl turned woman.

"There's more desperation to it now. It seems to her she could stop living if she stops dancing. She has a cause. Maybe it's a way of life for her."

The pace slowed once more and Mulder could feel her go slack in his arms.

"Now she's just that little girl without a care in the world, dancing to a song only she can hear, dreaming a dream she'll one day perfect."

The song came to an abrupt stop. Mulder never took his eyes off Scully's face. Scully just seemed to stare off into space. She looked serene, relaxed.

"I never pegged you for the dancer flashback/dream type of person, Scully," he rasped out.

"It's just what I see. It's one of those things that just happens. The image often comes to me in dreams at night."

He'd been massaging her feet during her vision and she hadn't even noticed. But he certainly got her attention when he pressed hard in her arch.

She kicked his hands away but she had a smile on her face. "Don't. You know how much I like that."

"That's why I'm doing it," he told her, trying to reach for her again. She leapt up from the couch though and moved out of his reach.

"How about dinner?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_troppo tardi per le parole_

Mulder flipped the station again, coming to the conclusion nothing was on. He kept flipping stations until he came to the ten o'clock news. Scully was settled deep in his side, a blanket that she loved draped over them. He could tell something was on her mind. He kept feeling gentle tugs at his soft blue shirt, something she only did when she was distracted.

He clicked the TV off. "What's on your mind, Scully?"

She didn't seem to hear him so he asked again, stilling her hand with his. That seemed to do the trick.

"What?"

"What's bothering you?" he repeated for the third time.

She shook her head in hopes to dismiss his concern. "Nothing. I'm fine. I was just remembering something."

"Something good I hope."

She laughed nervously. "Un, no. Not exactly."

She slowly got up from her slouched position. He didn't like how she distanced herself from him. He made sure he kept a hand on her back.

"I have to tell you something, Mulder."

She could see the anxiety grow in his eyes and the worry. She knew how it must have sounded to him. It was still resonating in her own mind.

"It's about my trip with CGB Spender." She felt his hand drop from her back. Definitely not a conversation he was eager to hear.

"Mulder, it's important. Please just listen," she pleaded. His curt nod was her answer.

She cleared her throat. "When we were driving to wherever it was we were going at the time, he told me he'd been watching me. That'd he been watching us. He said he knew me… quite well. I can't tell you how much that bothered me." She paused to look at him. He kept his eyes glued to the coffee table. "I wanted to scream at him that he didn't know me at all, but I kept quiet and let him tell me what he knew."

"Was he right?" Mulder interrupted, glancing over at her. She looked surprised he even asked her that. She nodded slowly.

"Surprisingly yes." Her tone told him she actually was, her pitch rising an octave. "He told me he was fond of you but after all that's happened I find that hard to believe. All in all, nothing really surprised me."

She bit her lip. Her mind was in debate. Should she tell him? Should she just keep it to herself? Surely he would notice it bothering her after a while though, he already had. She sometimes hated that about him.

He watched her chew on her lip, something clearly on her mind. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her hand, to touch her—something!—but he couldn't bring himself to do it. But he could still find his words.

"What else did he tell you?"

Scully shifted in her seat. She needed to see his face when she told him this. "He told me I was attracted to powerful men and he's right. I had no rebuttal for him. When I look back on it, every serious boyfriend I've hand has held some kind of powerful position in his job or life," she confessed. Her heart broke at the crestfallen look on his face. She hesitantly reached out for his hand, unable to read him.

"But you… you are the most powerful of them all." He looked up to see a bright smile on her face. "You do something to me they could never do."

Gently she felt him return the squeeze on her hand. He was slowly giving in to her.

"And what's that?" It felt so wrong to her that the sound of his low, raspy voice made her feel so turned on.

"You make me lose control. You make me forget about who I've been and who I pretend to be and make me be myself. You make me become a different person, a better person."

Tears were flowing down her face in twin rivers he longed to wipe away. She did it for him.

"Besides you're more important than any of them ever were to me."

"Why's that?"

She sniffled and wiped away more tears. She clutched at his hand tighter and drew a deep breath.

"Because I love you."

His breath caught in his throat. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop beating. He could practically hear her heart pounding away in her ribcage.

"I love you more than you or anyone else could ever possibly know," she continued, her voice giving out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just s…"

He covered her lips with his, cutting off her words. She didn't need them anymore.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_estasi_

Unspoken words that were needless. Telepathic connection.

Connecting of bodies and souls.

Souls soaring high.

Heightened nerve endings being pushed to their limit.

Limitless emotions and feels:

Groping. Gasping for air. Moans at their fullest. Caresses everywhere. Sleek. Smooth. Rough. Hard. Soft. Hands entwining. Possessing primitively.

Comfort. Rushes of tranquility and euphoria. Muscles relaxing. Domination. Surrendering.

Slow and sweet. Torture. Hard and fast. Pleasure. Eye contact. Earth shattering.

Losing control to fins it all over again.

It was so much more than sex. It was more than lovemaking.

It was ecstasy.

And it would never stop:

"I love you too."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Love is friendship set on fire…"_


	11. Rifiuto

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Goes throughout season 7 only but maybe a little into  
season 8 only with a twist.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I borrowed without permission a comment made by a model when I was watching the Style channel one day. I did change it up some though.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_poco convenzionale_

"So what'd you think of the movie, Scully? You already know how I feel," Mulder asked as they walked off the movie set hand in hand.

"I think that most of your favorite movies are better."

"Ooh, Scully."

"Not those movies." She squeezed his hand gently, smiling when he squeezed back. "And I'd be lying if I said anything was even remotely good."

"I guess people just can't catch the essence that is us," Mulder joked lightly. "We're always confusing people, aren't we Scully?"

She nodded in agreement, not feeling very talkative. She wanted to enjoy the silence they'd come into. It seemed they were always surrounded by clutter and chaos. They hardly ever had any real peace and quiet or vacation for that matter. She was happy even after seeing that horrible movie that made a mockery of their lives.

"So what do you want to do now, Scully?" Mulder asked, hailing a cab. "The night is young."

"Let's head back to the hotel."

"Good thinking, Scully."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ironia_

"Mulder, don't even think about it."

"Why not? You know it sounds appealing to you, too."

"No, it doesn't. Okay maybe a little. But we can't."

"Why? We have it, might as well use it."

"No, Mulder. We don't need to get people talking."

"But Scully," but she wouldn't have it. She cut off his whine with a hard stare.

"No, we are not getting a suite no matter how appealing it sounds."

He did his best to give her his best pouty expression but she proved again she couldn't be swayed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know Scully, of all the times you've ever said no to me, this one hurts the most," he told her, doing his best to remain serious.

Her composure fell, her arms falling to her sides. She knew what he was trying to do. He used it on her far too often.

"Shut up, Mulder," she chastised before pulling him off by his hand to the hotel's garden.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_proposta_

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one."

"Yes, you do. Everyone does. It thought black was your favorite."

"Shut up, you know it's not. I honestly don't have one. What's your?"

"Blue and if I could actually see the color red, that too."

"Suck up. What's your… favorite animal?"

"Um… I've never thought about it. Fish maybe. I do have a healthy respect for all animals though. What about you?"

"Well, once upon a time I might have said whales but now I don't think I have one. But… the Fennec fox is pretty cute."

"Is that code for something I'm supposed to pick up on?"

"No, just fact. Wide, round adorable eyes, cute nose, big ears. It's irresistible."

"Wait, are you saying I have big ears?"

"No, Mulder," Scully laughed.

"Well, you were looking at me when you said it," Mulder pointed out.

"That's because I'm talking to you. I was just giving you a visual."

"Or is that what you want me to think when actually you really are saying I have big ears?"

"Mulder…" He gave her a small grin that let her know he was only teasing. That didn't stop the small feel of guilt she felt coming on. She hit him on the arm before pulling out of his loose hand hold. "Not funny," she muttered, walking away.

He chuckled softly so she wouldn't hear on his way to catch up with her. She sure could move when she was angry, even in her new pair of black leather sandals with the four inch heels.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, stopping them both from moving any further. He pressed his body close to hers, pleased when he felt her relax against him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear. "I was just teasing."

"Do you think anybody will take the movie seriously?" she asked suddenly, not hearing a word he said.

"The story maybe," he said, leading them over to a pond. "But the 'personal' story at the end, I doubt it."

"How so?"

He turned her around in his arms. Her arms stayed by her side, a blank look on her face.

"Well… because it's too impulsive, even for us, and…"

"And what?"

"Why would you pick Skinner over me?"

A smile slowly made its way over her face. Giggles over came her again. She put her hands on his waist, pulling him close.

"Mulder, are you jealous? You have no reason to be jealous."

"Do you and Skinner have something going on I should know about?"

She gave him the same look as earlier. "You know that's not true."

He gave her a squeeze to remind her he was in a teasing mood. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, keeping her securely against him. She let him, unknowingly making his heart pound a little harder.

Soft lights illuminated the large garden. Starlight was blocked out from the lights of the streets and numerous hotels. There were varieties of flowers all around, every one just as fragrant as the next. It was surprisingly quiet. Only a few other people were out walking.

"I didn't tell you this earlier but that was probably because Skinner was with us," Mulder started, releasing her hair from its hold to let it frame her face. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. I must say, I'm surprised to see you own a bow tie."

"I clean up good, Scully."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

He ran a hand through her hair, liking the fanned out look that she had. He'd always loved the silky feel her hair had. He'd never been more in love with her than at that exact moment.

"Do you believe in fate, Scully?" Mulder asked out of the blue.

"I don't feel like having a philosophical discussion right now, Mulder. They quickly turn ugly and it's late and I'd like to enjoy this break we have from work."

"It's just a question Scully, I swear. Do you believe in fate and destiny?"

She thought about it for a moment. Did she? As she continued to think on it, maybe a little. Did she believe that if two people met and spent the rest of their lives together that it was destiny? Possibly. Did she believe that if someone struck the jackpot it was fate? Not really but she could see the prospect.

"I guess on some level I do, but I don't swear by it," she finally said. "I'm not saying I've never thought about either after certain events happened though."

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

She gave him a bright smile that could have blinded him and nodded. "Yes but years ago I don't think I would have had full belief."

"You think we're soul mates?"

She gave that question a little more thought. "Yes."

"But you gave that one more thought."

"I wasn't going to say no but when I start to think about everything we've been through, that's definitely a yes."

"No doubt?"

"None whatsoever."

"Will you marry me?"

Her expression froze, her smile slipping off her face. Her arms went stiff around him. "What?"

His confidence blew through the night sky. "Will you marry me?" He sounded so unsure.

Her mouth gapped open, no words able to come through. Until her brain finally processed the words.

"No."

His face fell immediately. She noticed. Her arms fell from around his frame. She grabbed his hand and led him over to a bench. He seemed to move on automatic as he moved with her.

She sat him down first before moving to sit close next to him. She cradled his hand in her lap, her own hands jittery.

"Wow," Mulder finally said. "Of all the things I thought you'd say that was not one of them."

"I have a reason, Mulder," she defended. It scared her that he wouldn't look at her. "And I have to tell you, I never honestly thought I'd hear that question from you. You don't seem the type."

He quickly lifted his eyes to hers. They were so full with emotion.

"Hear me out," she interrupted before he could say anything. He just dropped his eyes back to the ground. She took that for a yes. He was far from ready to talk yet.

"I was never the little girl who was always dreaming of her wedding. That just wasn't me; it still isn't. When I was put on the X-Files, my personal life was put on permanent hold. That didn't bother me. Then we became something more. We became something better but I still wasn't thinking about marriage. When it comes to us, chances are I never will."

"What a wonderful thing to hear," he mumbled.

"Listen to me, Mulder." She turned his head so she could look into his eyes. "I love you so don't take this personal. You're not the type to get married. And neither am I. We are not conventional people. We never have been and it would be horrible to start trying now."

"What are you trying say, Scully?" At least he didn't sound angry.

"I'm trying to say that just because we seem married doesn't mean we have to get married. I'm trying to say that marriage just isn't for us. What we have now is perfect and I don't want to ruin it. Do you understand now?"

Slowly he nodded. Amazingly he did understand everything she'd said. It made perfect sense. He'd never been one to think of marriage either but he though maybe she'd been thinking about it. He'd only asked because of her. If he knew her answer was going to be no he never would've asked.

They'd always been unconventional. Why change?

"I understand."

"Do you, Mulder, because I'm ge…"

"I do, Scully."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because it seemed like the thing to do. I'm not going to lie to you; marriage and settling down have always scared me. I never saw myself doing it. But with you… I'm a different person, Scully."

"How about we compromise and settle down eventually?" she suggested. "I don't want to ruin what we have. It's too perfect. Why change it?"

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He could practically feel the relief rush through her body. He moved his against hers, silently begging to retract his proposal. He felt her hand against the back of his head, silently telling him it was forgotten.

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you."

"We can move past this, can't we?"

"Of course we can. We can move past anything."

He stood, pulling her with him. "Let's go upstairs then. Your room."

She gave him a look. "Clothes on the floor?"

He scoffed. "No." She arched her brow. "Little bit, yeah."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_spogliari_

He slowly unzipped her dress, his fingers lingering on her back. He moved around to the front of her, letting her undress for him. He was dying to undress her himself but she'd made her wishes clear.

Her black dress fell to her feet, kicking it away as she watched his eyes sparkle. She stood semi-nude in front of him in a low cut lacy black bra that had been bought especially for this occasion, cotton black bikini panties, sheer thigh-high nylons, a garter belt, and heels. She was every fantasy of his rolled into one.

"Scully, is it my birthday?" Mulder said, his eyes glued to her body.

"I thought I'd take a page out of your book and make it a gift either very early or very late birthday gift."

He managed a soft chuckle before he knew he would be at a loss for any words. He sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, watching the sway of her hips as she walked towards him.

She was shapely with some meat on her but not to be called fat or chubby. And he always loved to see her beautiful body covered in lingerie.

He pulled her to him, placing her in between his legs, his hands finding her hips. He slowly trailed a finger across her stomach, aware of her eyes on him. He gently pressed a feather light kiss to her abdomen, succeeding in making her laugh.

"Forget Tea Leoni," he told her, pressing another kiss to her abdomen. "She'd be jealous of you. You're too beautiful."

Scully just laughed. They certainly had come a long way. His declarations of love and her looks no longer bothered her.

"How are you always so beautiful all hours of the day?"

She only gave him a gentle laugh and reached behind her to unhook her bra.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Love is friendship set on fire."_

Two chapters to go


	12. La profezia diventa realtà

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: All okay  
Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: This one focuses on Requiem but in my world there's no abduction and there never will be.  
Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Progress: WIP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_La profezia diventa realtà_

Mulder grumbled all the way to the restaurant. Scully continued to ignore him.

"Do I have to be here? Shouldn't this be just your family time?"

"Mulder, mom specifically said you were to be here. She considers you family and so do I. You'll have to tell her yourself if you want to leave," she told him, knowing he could never turn down her mom.

"You play dirty, Scully. It's enough torture knowing Bill will be here."

"Suck it up, Mulder." She spotted her brother's tall frame near the back of the restaurant. She squeezed Mulder's hand and dragged him off the table.

Bill was the first to see the couple. His eyes narrowed at the sight of their clasped hands.

Maggie put a hand on her son's arm. "Be nice, Bill. You're going to have to get rid of your hatred for Fox. He's in your sister's life permanently," she advised, getting up to welcome the smiling couple. But she knew Fox's smile was only show.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_vertignosi_

'An hour down, who knows how long to go,' Mulder thought, subtly glancing at his watch while he played with the bottom of his glass. He left the majority of the talking to Scully, only talking when questions pertained to him. So far, Bill had been civilized, hardly acknowledging Mulder let alone talking to him. That was more than fine with him.

"Is Charlie coming for Memorial Day weekend?" Scully asked her mom, watching Mulder out of the corner of her eye.

"As far as I know. All of your cousins are coming too."

"That's good. It didn't feel right without them last year."

"You guys celebrate Memorial Day?" Mulder spoke up. Scully turned her full attention to him.

"Well, now it's more of an excuse to get the family together." He just nodded and prayed he wasn't included. Especially after the look Bill gave him.

Ten minutes later he was praising any and all gods that dinner was over. He would have been fine if it was just Mrs. Scully but when Bill was included, it put a big damper of his night.

'Maybe I can convince Scully to give me a back rub.'

Mulder was the first to stand. He was also the first to notice Scully waver as she stood.

"Dana, are you all right?" her mother asked worriedly.

But Scully brushed it off. "I'm fine. I just stood up too fast."

Maggie eyed her daughter suspiciously but seemed to accept it. Mulder made sure to keep an arm on her back. Something told Maggie something big was about to happen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_preoccupanti _

"There is never anything good on on a Sunday," Mulder declared, turning off the TV. It was ten o'clock and he was bored out of his mind. He'd bother Scully but she'd threatened bodily harm if he did.

Sighing deeply he moved off the couch. He hesitantly made his way to the kitchen. Scully was fully absorbed in her reports for work.

He loosely wrapped his arms around her shoulders, causing her to pausing mid sentence.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Okay; I'll be in shortly. I'm almost done." He gave her another kiss before moving to the bedroom.

He took his time showering; there was no need to hurry. His mind drifted to Scully. She'd been getting dizzy spells ever since that Thursday night when they had dinner with her mom. It was actually starting to scare him but every time she brushed it aside, telling him there was no need to worry. If it happened one more time, he was going to have to play his cards. He never did like it when she was sick, not even a cold.

He was pleased to see a half hour had gone by when he got out. He took his time toweling him and his hair dry, smiling to himself when he passed the small scratches she had branded him with last night. It certainly wasn't the first time and it wasn't going to be the last.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and moved to the bedroom. He glanced back to the kitchen, seeing Scully still at work. He quickly put on blue checkered flannel pajama pants and a blue T-shirt. He didn't bother to turn any other lights on, leaving only a bedside lamp on.

He slipped under the covers, his body falling to the mattress in relief. His muscles ached in protest for a few minutes, a grimace coming to his face. He released a long breath after the pain left and rested deeper into the mattress.

He must've blanked out because the next thing he felt was the bed dipping to announce another presence.

Scully cuddled up next to him, molding her frame to his. He recognized the action as distress. She never held him that tight. He put his arm around her, rubbing her back gently.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He took her hand in his, almost pulling back when he felt how cold it was. "You're freezing cold."

"I can't get warm," she told him, pressing her body firmly against his.

"You want one my sweatshirts?" he offered. She nodded and released him long enough to retrieve one.

He opened a drawer and looked back at her. "You comfortable in what you have one or do you want me to get you something else?"

"I'm comfortable. Just the sweatshirt."

He picked his biggest and baggiest sweatshirt, mostly because it was the warmest but also because she was extremely attached to it.

He slipped it over her head, noticing the way her body shook. He settled her under the covers and turned off the lamp before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," she muttered into his chest. Her hands clutched at his shirt, her shaking subsiding.

"Feeling warmer?"

"Much."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Scully, I want you to see a doctor."

"Mulder…"

"Don't argue with me, Scully. You've been this way for a week now. It's scaring me. You're seeing a doctor, even if I have to drag you there myself," he threatened.

She was quiet for a moment and he figured she was going to protest but what came out of her mouth instead surprised him.

"Okay, I'll call first thing tomorrow morning."

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

She surprised him again when she laughed. "No, I wouldn't mind. I'd probably feel better if you were with me."

"Good, now let's get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_nervosi_

Scully fiddled with Mulder's fingers as she waited to hear her mane called. They'd been lucky in getting an appointment so early but now her nerves were at an all time high. She hadn't even been examined yet and she was already nervous about what the doctor was going to say.

"Relax, Scully," Mulder murmured next to her. "It'll be fine."

"Then why am I so nervous?"

"It's a doctor's office. Everyone's nervous in a doctor's office."

She just groaned softly in frustration and rested her head against his shoulder. His fingers flexed around hers, getting a better grip. His arm went around her shoulder, rubbing gently to calm her down. It seemed to work… for a minute.

"Dana Scully?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_scioccanti_

"I just don't understand why we had to come back to get the results," Mulder complained to Scully, walking around the doctor's personal; office.

"Some tests take a while," she shrugged.

"How come you're so calm?"

She shrugged again. "It's not the first time I've had to come back for results. Mulder, come sit down."

He did as she asked, pulling his chair close to hers. Her eyes caught his. He flashed a smile at her, making her smile. Her hand sought his and he brushed strands of hair from her face.

He kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

"Why are you so calm now and I'm a mess?"

"because I feel better now that I've been examined. It's in the hands of the doctor now."

"I'd still be nervous."

"Well, if you don't stop talking you're going to make me nervous."

He smiled sheepishly. He kissed her again, his way of apologizing lately.

"Hey now, none of that in my office."

The couple smiled guiltily at one another, their eyes finding the doctor.

"Sorry, sometimes we just can't help ourselves," Mulder told h the doctor, his eyes immediately going to the folder she held.

"So what's the news?" Scully asked, feeling Mulder's grip tighten.

Dr. Meizer took her time. She settled herself at her desk, opening the file in front of her. "I must say, I was quite surprised, Dana. I've never known this to happen."

Scully's grip tightened this time. "What is it? Is it bad?"

"It's not the cancer is it?" Mulder voiced.

Dr. Meizer shook her head. "No, it's actually quite good."

"What is it?" Scully asked, becoming impatient.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_amore_

"Mulder, you're going to have to say something eventually," Scully's voice said, penetrating his thoughts. "You think you're shocked? I think I'm in denial."

Scully watched Mulder remove his jacket slowly, his eyes staring straight ahead. He'd hardly said anything since they left the doctor's office. She saw the elation in his eyes though when he saw for himself the results of her test.

She knew he was happy. He had to be, right? They'd had numerous talks about children before. He knew how bad she wanted his child. Didn't he? What if it was just talk on his part? What if it was the last thing he wanted?

He could see her getting angry. For what reasons he didn't know but he knew it had something to do with him. She was probably worried why he hadn't said anything yet. Truth was he was in shock. She was actually going to have his child. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy before. It felt like all his dreams and fantasies coming true at the same time.

He managed to step up to her without her noticing him, apparently too lost in her own thoughts. He pressed their bodies together, his words coming to him.

"Where'd you go, Scully?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

He was glad she allowed him to kiss her. He moved his mouth against hers slowly, hoping to express his happiness to her. He wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment forever.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't think I've ever been so happy, Scully," he whispered, holding her tight.

"Really?" He nodded with a beautiful smile.

"It's just all so overwhelming," she told him. "I never expected this."

All he could do was smile at her. At least she knew how he felt now.

"Is this a dream?" her timid voice asked. His eyes were captivating, they sparkled wildly. When he shook his head, she fell into his arms. She cuddled close to him, feeling tears threatening to fall. She kept in the hysterical laughter she could feel coming on. Mulder held her so tight she was worried he'd break something but she didn't care. She was too happy to care. He was happy and that's all that mattered to her.

She pulled back to look in his eyes. They were still shining. She knew if she looked in the mirror she'd see the same thing in her eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled wide. "I love you, too."

He kissed her gently, his lips lightly brushed hers. "what do you say we go in the bedroom and celebrate?"

"I think that sounds very appealing."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ardenti_

Scully bustled around the kitchen in a hurry grabbing necessary items. Mulder would have offered to help but she'd already shooed him out once.

Her mother was coming over for dinner and Scully wasn't quite all that happy about it. It had been set for a week but that was before she found out the happy news. She wanted to spend the evening curled up with Mulder lounging in his arms. She wanted to spend the evening kissing him and never stopping. She wanted to spend the evening loving him. As much as she loved her mom, she did not want to spend the evening with her.

She felt secure arms wrap around her waist causing her to stop her cooking. She knew what he was doing. How he could read her so well she would never know.

"Mulder, thank you but I really have to focus," she tried to tell him.

"if you have to focus, why are you thinking about a million things right now?"

"Because I have a million things on my mind to think about."

He turned her around to make her stop. Before she could protest, he placed a finger over her lips. "I want you to take a deep breath and relax. She doesn't have to know today. We can tell her months from now."

Scully smiled and kissed his finger. "I think she would know by then. But it's not that. I'm nervous about what she'll say when we do tell her," she confessed.

"Why? Is it something bad?"

"Mom is… strict in her values. Some values she's more lenient on and others are big no's when it come to her children. As happy of news it is, I'm still nervous as to what her reaction will be."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "You're a grown woman. She can't control your life anymore," he pointed out.

"I know but I'm still Catholic. I'm still expected to abide by the rules. Think of it as the law. Oh wait, that's right. You don't follow the rules or pay attention to the law."

He squeezed her tight, glad to see she was relaxing. He looked deep into her eyes, mystified by the love he saw there. He still couldn't believe she loved him. And now she was having his child.

"She'll be happy. And do you know why? Because this news is long overdue."

She rested her forehead on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I hope so."

A knock on the door startled them, bringing them out of their utopia.

"Time to face the music," Mulder joked. He moved to open the door and put a smile on for Mrs. Scully. Pleasantries were exchanged between the two, Mulder trying to stall for Scully so she could gather her nerves.

Time would've had to slow down for him to see how quickly Mrs. Scully made her assessment.

"Oh, my God, you're pregnant."

Scully's head snapped up to look at her mother. She blinked a few times to assess what had happened. Her throat went dry, her words flew out of her head. Was it written on her forehead?

"What?" she gapped. Her mother moved toward her, awe written on her face.

"you're pregnant," she repeated. "I can see it in your face."

"How?" She mentally chastised herself for the one word questions she was giving.

Maggie took Scully's hands in hers and held them tight. Scully shifted her gaze at her mother's scrutiny.

"You look different, more beautiful. Your eyes are sparkling with elation. Can you see it, Fox?"

Mulder stepped forward, thinking it was more wise to stay back. He studied his lover, already knowing the differences in her. He'd pointed them out to her not long ago.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I can actually." Scully shot him a look that told him to shut up. He wisely obeyed.

Scully turned her attention back to her mom. She cleared her throat as well.

"We, uh, we just found out today. Nine weeks along. It was a pleasant shock. I think I'm still in denial," she explained.

She watched her mother's eyes light up by her smile. She felt the relief flood her veins when Maggie pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Dana," she murmured in Scully's ear. She locked eyes with Mulder, mouthing 'I love you' before turning her attention back to her mom.

Maybe her mother could be accepting after all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Additional Author's Note: Let's just pretend there was no alien involvement and by some freak occurrence she can get pregnant. We all know that's what we really wanted.

"_The difference between possible and impossible lies in a person's determination." _

One chapter to go


	13. La Fine

Title: Amore Cieco  
Author: sitarra  
email: Classification: S,R,H  
Keywords: MSR  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: no spoilers for this one but general season seven knowledge.

Summary: MSR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I know this has been done before but now I'm doing it.  
Progress: Finished

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_amore insaziabile _

It started out as just sex. Now it was full blown love. Maybe that's what it was to begin with, just disguised. They now looked at their lives as joyous, everything had purpose. They still had their difficult moments; there were still times they got on each other's nerves. But they were happier. Scully positively glowed. Mulder was absolutely beaming.

Everything had come full circle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_battito; vita_

"I've never been in an OB/GYN's office before for personal reasons," Mulder mused out loud, looking at diagrams on the walls.

"Looking to get an exam?" Scully teased from her spot on the table. She adjusted the cover sheet once more and leaned back against the pillow.

"Yeah right. I'd rather spend the whole day in Kersh's office by choice."

He made his way back to her, his hand finding hers. She unconsciously moved him toward her head. He kneaded her shoulder with his free hand, surprised to feel tension.

"Nervous?" he guessed.

She shook her head. "Anxious." She kissed the back of his hand to help calm her nerves.

The doctor entered the room, her ever present smile there on her face.

"How are you two today?" Dr. Meizer asked cheerfully.

Scully answered for them. "Incredibly anxious."

"Let's get started then."

It took no time at all to start the machine and monitor. Scully inhaled sharply and squeezed Mulder's hand when the probe was inserted. All those years and she still wasn't used to it.

The trio kept their eyes on the screen. The doctor was the first to see it.

She pointed to a spot on the screen. "That's the head and over here is an arm. Two legs, the other arm…"

The doctor's voice seemed to fade away. Mulder couldn't tear his eyes off his unborn child. It was absolutely adorable.

Scully's jaw started to hurt from the smile she couldn't get off her face. That was her baby. Her long awaited child.

"… You're in luck, Dana. Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Meizer brought them back. Scully nodded, unable to form words.

"You can tell so soon?" Mulder tuned in.

"Oh yes. It's a little tricky since you're just entering your thirteenth week but from what I see, you've got yourself a little girl."

Mulder didn't think it was possibly but Scully's smile expanded. She was glowing.

She kissed the back of his hand again, expressing her love. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead.

It was finally real. She wasn't in denial anymore. She was ecstatic.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

The soul mates had never heard such a sweeter sound.

Their eternal connection. Their flesh and blood.

Their life.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La fine

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read. It really made my days brighter and encouraged me to keep writing. I'll have another story out soon surrounding Memorial Day. It kind of goes with this one but not much. I hope you all read that one, too


End file.
